The dead of night
by alltimelowfreak11
Summary: Summary - He hated her. He hated her with a passion, but can that passion turn into something more than hatred? And why the hell was he desperate to bite her? "What happened to you?" She whispered as she lay her hand on my shoulder, instantly drawing me closer...Draco/Hermione, some strong language
1. Not so Happy ending

The dead of the night

**A/N: So, I don't own Harry potter :'( But I do own this plot and story line :) **

**Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes, but I'm dyslexic (really am sick of mentioning this) and I have been using the checks :)**

**Anyway on with my NEW story xD **

Chapter one - not so happy ending

**Draco's POV **

"Over reacting, what do you mean I'm over reacting?" I screamed at my parents while pacing the room, watching as they watched me from the sofa, a soft and apologetic look on their faces. "How the hell can you tell me I'm over reacting after what you just bloody told me?" My hands went to my head and I raked my fingers along my scalp.

"Will you please just sit down so we can explain?" My mother pleaded with me, holding her hands out in front of her in a begging manner.

"I don't want to sit down," I sneered but stood still, leaning against the back of one of the three master chairs with my arms crossed.

"The more you stand the more energy this will use, and the harder it will be when you turn." Dad sighed as he rested his head on his hand.

"Oh you mean when I turn into a vampire I'll lose my energy," I snorted. "Some life this is turning out to be." I turned my eyes away from them.

"Part vampire," he corrected me.

"Big difference."

I couldn't believe this was happening, after everything I'd already been through because of this family, joining the dark lord was never my idea, I was happy with the way things were. I mean yeah I would have liked all those bloody mudblood's out of the wizarding world but it still didn't matter to me. But no, here I was standing in front of the two people who convinced me to kill Dumbledore and to get my skin marked by one sign that would seal my fate, telling me that I wasn't pureblooded at all, no I was a freaking vampire! My defences went up as a smirk lit my face; I needed to hurt them as much as they hurt me.

"So tell me dad, did you ever want to lose control with me or mother? Did you ever think about draining us of our blood?" it was my father they had told me that was a vampire, he was bitten when he was younger, and since he married someone who wasn't the same as him then their child would inherit some vampire qualities. Yay for me.

"Draco, that's enough," mother commanded but I had, had enough of them telling me what to do.

"Have you ever wanted to rip our throats out and let us bleed while you had a feast?" I felt my steps wobble as I drew closer and closer to where he was sat. "Tell me dad," I spat the word, "Do you want to drain me now?"

Without a warning Lucius stood and swooped over to where I was stood in a matter of seconds, holding me by the collar as sharp teeth peeked out from his gums.

"Don't you ever say that again, you think I want this for you? You think I wanted all of this for you? You have no idea what I've been through to try and protect this family." He sneered, "You're a vampire Draco, by blood not from being bitten, count yourself lucky." With a flick of his hand he released me.

I took a deep breath then as I tried to calm myself down; I had lost control so easily and had released my father's vampire side.

"I'm sorry, I just don't get it," I confessed, hating being confused.

"I know it's confusing but Draco, you are what you are you can't fight It." we both sighed, "but there is something else I think you should know."

"What, am I part fairy as well?" I smirked.

"No," he chuckled, "but with that hair I think you're close to being one."

"Just because it's a little longer and I don't slick it back any more doesn't mean I look like a fairy." I huffed once more.

"Well, like I was saying there is something else I need to tell you, and that is I owled your headmistress this morning and she has agreed that you should return to Hogwarts for your final year."

Were they kidding me? I only just got my temper down but as soon as they mention that place I lost it once again, it was so bad that my knees began to wobble and I sat on the chair facing them both feeling sweat drip down my face.

I wanted to go back, of course I wanted to but I didn't think I was ready. I wasn't ready for everyone to hate me about something they know nothing about; I don't want people to whisper and taunt me like I did them. I didn't want to be a laughing-stock.

"I don't want to go back," I muttered standing my ground as I began gasping for breath at how weak I was beginning to feel.

"You have to Draco, there is no other way." Mother answered for Lucius this time, causing my eyes to turn to her.

"No other way for what?" I wondered.

"No other way to find your mate," they both answered as the weakness got too much and everything turned black.

**Hermione's POV**

"I can't believe we're going back!" I shouted as I beamed, looking around the table at the Weasley's home, watching as some others shared my excitement while others looked a little put out.

"Well I have to go back anyway, but if you are all coming with me, then that's even better," Ginny smiled while lacing her fingers under the table with Harry's.

"I wonder who else is going back," he muttered as he stared at his letter.

"Well the Gryffindor's I spoke to said they were, they also said some Ravenclaw's and some Hufflepuff's as well." Ron shrugged and carried on inhaling his food.

"Do you think any Slytherin's will be coming back?" Ginny asked again in a small voice, obviously remember what they caused this world and what they did to her family.

Since Fred had gone into a coma, their family had been suffering. George wasn't the same and spent his nights in the hospital, telling his twin how his day was going. It was sad really, but they were all moving on slowly just waiting for him to wake.

"I'm not sure; I just hope some stay away." Ron growled.

"They have a right to be there as well you know Ron," I was sick of having this argument with him now, I was sick of telling him that some of them were forced to do the things they did.

"Yeah, you keep saying that," he muttered and took hold of my hand. "But that doesn't matter, we're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, let's just focus on that for now shall we?"

I both loved and hated when he did that, he could always find a way to get around our arguments, he would sweet talk me into thinking that maybe I was in the wrong or to just forget the situation. It seriously did annoy me at times. I think he was beginning to see this as he let go of my hand and sighed.

"Let's just eat shall we?" I offered and picked my fork up once more, filling it with potato in silence.

We all stayed quite then, mulling over what this year would bring us. It was the first year without Voldermort after Harry and I for one was excited to see what it would hold, hopefully everything would be normal. But knowing us, nothing would ever be normal for us.

"Hey Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" Ron asked as he stood from the table.

"Sure," I nodded my head standing also and following him out into the backyard.

I was curious to what he had to say, he and I were never ones to talk, I mean sure we made out a lot but we never communicated in the way I wanted. This had to be the first thing he ever wanted to 'talk' to me about.

"So," he started and he stopped and faced me.

"So, I mimicked as I folded my hands in front of me.

"Fuck, this is hard to say," he ran his hands through his hair and I knew exactly what he was trying to say, and if I was honest I was glad this was happening.

"Ron, Ron, stop." I placed my hands on him, "I know what you're about to say and I agree." I smiled a little at him.

"You do?" he wondered as he gave a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I think we just agreed to this because it's what was expected, it's more of a…"

"Family love?" he offered.

"Exactly!" I smiled.

"So this is over?" he wondered and I nodded my head. "I think it was better with us being friends anyway."

"I agree."

And just like that, mine and Ron's relationship was over, and surprisingly I wasn't upset, I was excited about what the new year would bring.

**A/N: I know, I know, I need to stop writing new stories while I'm already working on one (or two) xD But I was watching twilight and couldn't help think of Draco as a vampire (part in Harry potters case) xD **

**Anyway, I have no idea when I will be able to upload next, hopefully soon but I am seriously busy with college, ah well this will come on top as well xD **

**Let me Know what you think and if I should continue, until next time.**

**Jess**

**x**


	2. Grown up

**A/N: Do nothing has changed, I don't own Harry potter but I do own this plot. I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes but I do try :)**

Chapter two – grown up

Draco's POV

I felt different; everything about me felt odd, my body felt stronger more lean, my muscles were on fire, or was it adrenalin? I could hear so many things I never could when I was just a wizard; I could hear the soft breathing of someone next me, it was hollow yet slower than I knew a normal person's would have been. Instantly knew it was my dad as my breathing was exactly the same.

"I know you're awake Draco," he chuckled in a soft voice as I rolled my eyes inside the sockets.

"No, I'm not," I huffed.

"Draco…" He scolded.

"Lucius….." I mocked him as a smirk slithered its way across my face.

I heard his sigh then as he stood up and made his way towards something in the corner of my suit. A smile lit my face in victory, well that was until the prat through cold water all over me.

"What the fuck dad!" I shouted shooting out of my bed, shaking the water everywhere as he let out loud laughter, the loudest I've ever heard.

"Oh my god, your face," He got out between chuckles as he placed his hands on his knees.

"Glad you find it amusing," I rung out my hair until I came to a stop, something finally clicking into place. "I'm fast." I muttered as a smile spread across my face. Instantly I had an idea. Running I sped to the same corner where yet another glass of water was sat and ran back towards my dad, only to see he wasn't there anymore. "What the hell?" I muttered as I spun around and saw Lucius stood behind me with his own glass of water.

"You have to be quicker than that son, you may be new and still have wizard blood in you but I am older and can predict your every move." He smirked as he threw his second glass of water at me. "Now get ready, we leave in an hour." I stood there staring after him as he walked further out of my room, stopping when he had reached the door. "And anyway, you've saved time on a shower."

I shook my head as soon as the door closed, I did enjoy my father's company, where others thought I was using him as a threat in my younger years, - which at times I was, - I was mostly saying it as he knew what he was doing and how to handle situations, my father's my best friend and if I'm honest I really wouldn't change that.

"Fifty five minutes Draco!" he called and again I rolled my eyes, yeah my best friend but a complete and utter twat.

Sighing I gave up as I took out my wand and dried my hair, I'll give him that, at least now I didn't need a shower until I actually reached Hogwarts. Next I began to pack my things. I had changed so much since the years before, I no longer slicked my hair back, I didn't wear loose-fitting clothes and now I was more than capable of fighting my own battles.

"I don't hear movement." Again I rolled my eyes at him before stamping my feet on the floor just for him. "Better," I chuckled as a reply as I closed the trunk and hovered it over to my door ready for the elves to take it to Hogwarts. The only thing I needed to do now was get out of these wet clothes, so using my new-found speed I rushed over to my draws and pulled out my uniform and once dressed I made my way over to the length high mirror to check my reflection, and what I saw was a little shocking.

There wasn't a boy staring back at me, no there was a man. I was no longer the slim skinny boy who could hardly fill out his clothes, no now I was a man who fit his uniform perfectly and as I lifted my shirt up a little I saw bumps in my stomach, outlining my muscles more so than it had before. I was still a little pale but my skin now had a healthy glow to it. Huh, my eyes glanced up as I saw my face. My features were more defined as my cheek bones stood out and my hair was swept across my head. But all that isn't what caught my attention, no it was my eyes. No longer the cold grey, no now they were a startling silver with a red tint around the outside indicating what I really was.

I knew me for a new start.

"How long now?" I called, taking my eyes away from the reflection for a moment.

"Ten minutes so make sure you have everything." Mother called this time.

"I do." I called as I climbed down the stairs, saying goodbye to my safe haven and making my way towards the lion's den.

-)-

"So you'll owl us if anything happens?" Mum asked me for the tenth time that day.

"Of course I will." I muttered glancing around as eyes followed our every move.

"And you'll owl us if you need anything?" I nodded my head before turning towards my dad.

"Now remember Draco, the blood lust and other qualities which should help you find your mate will kick in. in a few days, be careful not to lose control."

"Yes, now can I go?" I near enough begged as they both pulled me into one final hug. "I'll see you during the holidays." I waved as I climbed onto the train and searched for an empty compartment, after five minutes of searching I found one at the end of the train and climbed into it without a moment's hesitation.

I sat for a moment then twiddling my fingers as I waited, and waited until I had, had enough and checked the time on my watch. Great, I still had twenty minutes, which left me twenty minutes to think.

Now that I was half vampire I was able to think more clearly, like the things I use to do in my previous years in this school. I wasn't proud of the way I handled things, the way I talked to people and the way that I would do whatever I could to make certain people's life a misery, no now that would have to stop this year. Well maybe a little, I mean I can't seem weak when people already want me dead after the war against the muggle-born 'scum.'

I had been raised with that drilled into my head, day after day. My mother would tell me that I was so much better than them; yeah they all thought it was my dad who was so against them, but he never pushed it like mother. I remember when I was younger and I would ask her what a car was, I had heard Blaise Zabini talk about it one day and I was curious. Well I was stupid to ask as she screamed that they were pieces of trash and if I asked her a question about muggles again then I was to be punished.

So I kept my mouth shut, especially when she took my favourite broom away from me, no since then I had been secretly interested in muggle life.

But that's not the point, no the point was that I was now sat on the train in a compartment of my own, waiting for the stupid thing to leave already.

"What's up with you?" Blaise asked as he stepped into the compartment with Theo.

"Don't pretend that you don't see everyone staring or you haven't heard the whispers." I snapped and sighed I had been sat on the train for no longer than ten minutes and I already had people screaming death eater and scum at me. I sort of knew what it was like to be on the receiving end now.

"Yeah, but what do you expect? I mean not many people know the truth Draco, it's just something you'll have to live with." Theo shrugged and I gave another heavy sigh.

We sat in silence for a few minutes after that as the train gave one final woot and set off, in that time seven students had walked past the compartment starred in and started laughing and whispering.

"I'm going for a walk." I stood and made my way towards the door, pulling in open then slamming it behind me noticing how my temper was even worse than it was before.

I hadn't even entered the school and I was already sick of people, why couldn't they get over what happen a year ago? It's been so long since it all happen, the school had been rebuilt and we seventh years had been invited back, when I asked McGonagall if she was crazy, her only reply was 'we all need a second chance Draco.'

"Will you watch where you're going?" I muttered when I felt another warm body collide with mine, and when I looked down I was looking at someone I didn't want to see and I was not expecting. "Ah, should have known you would return," I smirked as she glared.

"Oh bite me Malfoy," she growled and I was a little taken back, maybe the war had given her a back bone.

"Whoa Granger, who spat on your chocolate frogs?" I don't know what it was about her but she really knew how to bring out my bad side.

"I'm just sick of some people here," she muttered as I sighed and helped her pick up her books that had gone flying out of her hands.

After the last book was placed in my hands we both stood and stared at one another, and what I saw I was not expecting.

She was freaking – for lack of better word – hot! Her hair was now smoothed into small curls, instead of the mess of frizz it used to be; she no longer hid her body and what a body it was! But that wasn't the shocking part nor was it the fact her chest had grown or her legs went on for miles no, all this wasn't what caught me of guard, it was the fact I was staring at her body that had me shaking my head and stepping back while handing her books over quickly.

"Here," I practically shoved them at her.

"Thank you," the way she said it had me chuckling quietly as it sounded more like a question than anything.

"Yeah, well don't expect it to happen again," I muttered wanting to get her away from me quicker than I had now that I knew she was quite fit.

"I won't but still," has she always had a smile like that? Huh guess she never used it in front of me.

I nodded my head, for what reason? I really didn't know, but I still felt the need too.

"Well I best get back, thanks again." She shuffled from one foot to the next before turning and walking away, but before she could slip into a compartment I shouted something after her.

"Whatever Granger!" I smirked as she lifted her hand and flipped me of, yeah I wasn't expecting that either.

I shook my head before turning around and walking back to where Blaise and Theo were still waiting.

"What you smirking at?" Blaise asked as soon as I opened the door again.

"Just had a strange interaction with Granger," both whistled at my words.

"I saw Granger before, has to be said bro, the war did her some good, she's fucking sexy," Theo raised his eyebrows as I shook my head again.

"Yeah but the weirdest thing is we had a sort of conversation where we didn't scream or call each other." A confused look passed all our faces.

"So you're finally growing up, so what?" Blaise wondered.

"I grew up a long time ago thanks," I told him sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you're not calling her – that word," he swallowed and I flinched hating that word all together now.

"I can be civil," I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Whatever you say," he held his hands up.

We all slipped into silence again after that, all lost in our thoughts as time ticked on, well that was until the door slipped open and the person I had known since birth came skipping in.

"Hello boys, good summer?" Pansy asked as she threw herself on a seat.

"No bad," I answered knowing she didn't need to be asked about hers as she would just tell us anyway.

"Daddy took me to this new shop that opened in Italy and well he ended up buying it for me." She beamed but shrugged, acting like it was no big deal.

"Cool." I muttered and sunk into my seat as she spotted someone outside the door. "Looks like the golden trio returned." She too sunk into her seat and I saw the panic flash behind her eyes. I knew she regretted trying to sell Potter out, she had told me repeatedly and had even tried to apologise in letter to him. He hasn't replied.

I thought they would just walk past but no, they opened the door and stood staring at us.

"Ron will you just leave it," Hermione tried dragging the ginger back.

"I want to know who gave them the fucking right to return!" he shouted glaring at us.

"Ron, come on," Potter stepped forward now, failing just like Granger had.

"No," he carried on staring, "I want someone to tell me why I shouldn't hex them right now."

"Because Weasley you'll get expelled," I spoke up knowing I shouldn't, but old habits die-hard

"How dare you speak to me like that," he lifted his wand a little and just as I was about to stand and defend myself, something happened that made him back away.

"Ron, just leave it will you? I'm so fucking sick of this" Granger growled as Potter was finally able to move him.

"Count yourself lucky," he muttered as the door shut, leaving Granger stood in the snake pool.

"So Granger, left yourself unprotected here haven't you?" Blaise asked as he stood up, receiving a warning look from me, which the prick completely ignored.

"Whatever Zabini, you know I could hex you with my eyes closed," she smirked and I had to give it her, that smirk looked quite good on her, not that I would ever say that out loud.

"Yeah, bet you could." He walked closer, a smile threatening to break free.

"I did last time, remember that? Oh wait that wasn't with wands, that was with ice-cream," she laughed.

"You cheated," he moaned and pulled her into his arms, "missed you though."

"Missed you too," she laughed and pulled back. Wait, was I the only one confused here? I glanced around to see similar looks on both Theo's and Pansy faces. "Well I should probably head back," she pointed to the door, "see you later Zabini."

"See you Hermione."

"What the fuck just happened? And since when have you and Granger been on first name basis?" I asked, breaking the silence that had settled once more.

All eyes turned to Blaise as he shrugged and answered, "Since we became partners in sixth year and she saved me during the war." He shrugged again while I gave him a confused look, how hadn't I known this? "You were busy in sixth year," he muttered under his breath and I understood then, that was the year everything went downhill.

"Right, and what do you mean she saved you?" that was the next bit I was confused about.

"I chose my side in the war; I was being attacked by Bellatrix for choosing 'wrong' and Hermione shot a hex at her so I could get away." Again he shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"You joined the side of 'light'?" I wondered.

"I did tell you, but you were kind of out of it,"

I remember what he was talking about now, when the war had ended I had become a shell, I wouldn't sleep, eat or talk to the point my father became worried. He and I had changed sides in the end and convinced mother to do the same, but that still didn't stop the hate mail and the hexes we all received.

"We best get dressed, we will be arriving shortly." Pansy spoke up, shaking her head and leaving the compartment.

"She's right; I see the castle up ahead." I sighed and nodded my head as I glanced out of the window seeing the castle up ahead.

Let the whispering begin.

**A/N: So this chapter is longer than I normally write them but are you complaining? xD**

**So I was blown away by the response I received for my first chapter, it was amazing! and I really hope it will continue cause it gave me the confidence to write this so fast. **

**For those who read my other stories, don't worry I haven't forgot about them I am just having a small break until next week :) I am still writing them :) **

**So I thought at the end of every chapter I might put a song that I love that week up? So this weeks song is - Yashin runaway train (screamo) and if you don't like that sort of music than Kesha - die young :) **

**Until next time **

**Jess**

**x **


	3. Welcome back

**A/N: So as always, I do not own Harry Potter or anyone else, But I do own this plot xD Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

Chapter three - welcome back

Draco's POV

The whispers wasn't as bad as I thought they would have been, I mean sure people would turn their heads and whisper something when I passed, but at least they stopped when they received a look from Theo, Blaise or I.

"I wish they would just get over it you know." Blaise whispered to me as we approached the carriages.

"I know," I agreed. I carried on walking then watching my steps as I had an urge to run back towards the train and go straight back to London.

"Draco are you okay?" Blaise wondered.

"Yeah, just a weird feeling I guess." I shrugged as we stepped towards the last coach. "Guess this is our ride." I sighed as I opened the door lifting my leg to step in but instantly stopping as I saw a curly-haired girl sat alone.

"Draco, its freezing out here will you hurry the, oh" Theo stopped as he was now stood behind me and could see the girl. "Hey there Granger." He smiled as he moved me out of the way climbing in and taking a seat next to her.

"Nott," she nodded her head in acknowledgement, as I stood frozen wondering what the hell to do.

But as soon as Blaise stepped in I snapped out of it. "Where are Weasley and Potter?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

"Harry and Ron," she pronounced their names." Are in a different carriage with their girlfriends, I thought I should give them some privacy." She smiled a little as the carriage began to move.

"Wait, I thought you and ginger were together?" Blaise jumped in and I smiled a little to see that he hadn't changed his opinion of them.

"We ended it last night," she shrugged as I inched closer to hear what was really going on.

""And he has a girlfriend already?" she nodded her head. "Geez always knew that git was well a git." He chuckled and a giggle left her mouth. Huh, she has quite a nice laugh.

"Wait, that means your single?" Theo and Blaise asked at the same time.

"I am," She smiled as an odd sensation came over me. "But I think I want to stay single for now." I almost laughed as both of their faces fell.

Silence fell then as the coach began to pick up speed; each of us glanced at one another before turning away.

"So, what brings you back Granger, thought you of all people would have went to the ministry." I broke the silence.

"I was offered a place among them," I rolled my eyes, that was obvious. "But than Harry and I decided we wanted to come back and have a normal year for once, it might be good if we had a year were Harry wasn't in constant danger." She shrugged and for some reason I became interested.

"So you're telling me that you came back for Potter?"

"No, I came back for me as well, it's my last year, I think it's time I start enjoying myself."

"About time," I muttered under my breath.

"Oh and let me guess Malfoy you came back to redeem yourself and to show people that you're not the twat that you have been for the past god knows how many years? Or is it so you can build on your reputation as the 'sex god'?" Did I miss anything?" she tilted her head to the side as our mouths fell open. "Didn't think so." She moved in her seat as the carriage came to a stop, "now if you'll excuse me." She opened the door and jumped out without even a glance in our direction.

"You really do bring out the best in her don't you?" Blaise asked sarcastically as he too jumped out of the cart.

"What can I say? I have a certain charm," I smirked as the three of us made our way towards the castle doors.

"It's not changed much has it?" Theo whispered to me as we joined the crowd of students.

"What did you expect? Them to add a pool or something? Of course they would want to keep it modem." If I was honest thought I had thought the same thing, I mean sure Hogwarts was a pretty nice place before, but it would have been better if they changed a few things.

"Was just asking," he muttered as he kicked a wrapper out of his way.

We stayed quite then as we carried on walking, everywhere I looked I would see someone watching me also, it was a little unnerving and I knew that if it continues and I didn't get a hold of my anger then I would snap in just a few days.

"Do you think they changed the great hall as well?" both Blaise and I glanced at Theo from over our shoulders, giving him an 'are you kidding me' look. "What, seriously I'm just asking!" He through his hands up in frustration as Blaise and I both laughed and walked through the double doors to the great hall.

I was surprised that it had changed in some ways, no longer were there four rows of tables that would seat each house, no now there were separate circled tables that looked like it was mixed as none had a house colour on the clothes.

"What's happening here then?" I asked.

"I have no idea, but I think we should go sit over there." Blaise pointed his finger to a table closest to the wall, while Theo muttered something about the fact that I received an answer.

But just as we took our seats another group of people made their way over to the table next to ours.

"Great." I muttered as the seven sat down, "just what I need." I groaned as Granger, Potter, Weasley, other Weasley, Longbottom, Brown and Lovegood took their seats, and half turned and shot daggers our way.

"I think we should move," Longbottom whispered as his eyes flickered to ours in a nervous manner.

"You have nothing to worry about Nev," Granger smiled as she sent a wink over at Blaise, "you cut the head of a snake, I'm sure they got the message." They all began to laugh as we rolled our eyes.

"Silence," a voice came from the front of the room as McGonagall stepped up to the eagle stand that Dumbledore had originally stood, and all eyes turned in her direction.

"Firstly I would like to welcome back all previous students as well as all new students." She smiled fondly as she looked around the room. "Secondly a few of you may have noticed the changes that have been added to the school already."

"Would have to be blind not too," I muttered as the others nodded in agreement,

"Firstly there will be no house tables, this is just a trial but the professors and I believe that this will promote house unity." I groaned, "We have also put in place a few other unity based ideas, such as the sorting, the first years will no longer be sorted until their second year." Made sense, "and lastly," she glanced nervously to each table, "our head girl and head boy."

"Bet its Potter and Granger, or Granger and Zabini," Theo muttered to me.

"Fuck off," Blaise pushed him.

"Quiet," she shouted and I realised that we wasn't the only ones talking; "now this year's head girl is Miss Hermione Granger." Cheers and screamed sounded from each table in the room, even Blaise was whistling and clapping like a maniac. One down, one to go.

"And head boy this year is Mr Draco Malfoy." Hold the broom, what the fuck; did she just say my name?

I glanced left and right as others locked eyes with me, showing shock and disgust in their features. As they gave a slow and sarcastic clap.

"You will both report to me after dinner, but for now, let the feast begin!" she called as once again stacks of meat and sauces were piled in front of me, spreading smaller portions for all three of us to enjoy, but for some reason, none of this food looked appealing to me except the meat.

"You okay Drake?" Blaise asked as he gave me a nudge.

"Yeah, guess still in shock," I shrugged, as I piled the chicken and turkey onto my plate. "Wonder why she choice me," I spoke with food in my mouth causing little bits to go flying across the table.

"Seriously Draco that's sick." Theo moaned while whipping chucks of his tie, "and maybe the old bats finally lost it, she would have had to been to choose you." he didn't see the look I gave him at that comment.

"Yeah well you get to spend most of the time with Hermione," Blaise whispered and laughed as Theo cursed.

"What do you mean?" Yeah I never paid attention to anything when it came to the head boy and girl, all I knew was that I had to give the prefects their duties.

"For fuck sake Draco! Your and Hermione get to share a common room, alone, with no one else there. Idiot."

Well slap my arse and call me Dobby! I was not expecting that!

**A/N: So there you go, I know it's not that long but felt like it needed to end there for now. As for what someone said in a review, I know it's like the same relationship with Hermione and Blaise as another one of my stories but this is going to be a little different, just give it time. **

**Did anyone listen to that song i said? If not then ahh well xD but this week its James Arthur - impossible (was so happy when he won the x factor, haha I was there at both of the finals and I MET KEITH LEMON! **

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews :) you are awesome, and because you are awesome I have a friend that is writing an amazing story and hardly anyone is reading, so could some if not all check out the story s/8243418/1/Unspoken-Words unspoken words xD :) Its on my profile in my favs if this link doesn't work. **

**Until next time**

**jess**

**x**


	4. The dorm

**A/N: So nothing's changed, I still don't own Harry Potter or any of the magical people related to him, but I do own this plot xD **

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I do try to get them, oh and this is dedicated to Ash, Miley and Mark xD **

Chapter four – the dorm

Draco's POV

"What, so you're telling me that I'm sharing a common room with the biggest bookworm on the planet?" I asked, still confused.

"Yes," he rolled his eyes, "and she may be the biggest bookworm but even you can't deny, she's also the hottest girl in this school." Blaise whispered as all our eyes flickered to the girl who was sat laughing with her friends on the table next to ours.

They were right of course, she was gorgeous, her smile was bright and her eyes brighter, her hair was softer and I was dying to run my fingers through it. I shook my head, no I wasn't I was dying to cut it off, to watch as the soft curls fell to the floor. I sighed, I was so conflicted, it had never been this bad, sure I found her attractive in previous years, but she was always the muggle-born, the forbidden fruit if you will.

"Draco," Blaise laughed as he waved his hand in front of my face, causing me to shake my head.

"What?" I snapped.

"Was just saying, I'll be spending a hell of a lot more time with you now." He chuckled again as I shook my head once more, this was just like Blaise; he see's something he wants, he'll annoy you till he gets it.

I stopped talking then as I carried on eating my meat, it tasted weird cooked, and I know it was my vampire side. Then I remembered something, tomorrow my transformation will start and I will begin to change and begin to build, I'll almost be a half vampire.

"Miss Hermione, Mr Malfoy, may I see you at the front of the room? Everyone else, it's time for bed." McGonagall called and I realised that people were already filing out of the hall.

"I'll see you tomorrow Drake," Blaise and Theo stood, leaving me alone to walk towards the headmistress.

"Owl me if he tries anything Mione," I heard Potter whisper as I stood and began to walk slowly away.

"Oh Harry, I handle Malfoy, he's nothing compared to what I've already been through." I heard her reply and smirked, oh Granger, if only you knew what you would be handling.

I walked faster than, sensing her behind me, but no matter how fast she walked I reached the headmistress first.

"Professor, I called when I was stood behind her, causing her to turn away from her conversation and towards me and now Granger who had just caught up.

"Ah good, well first I believe congratulations are in order," she smiled warmly at Granger, before turning her eyes to me with a little less of a warm smile, "now as you know both head boy and the head girl will be sharing a dorm room, with separate rooms and bathrooms," she gave me a pointed look which caused a smirked to cross my face. "As well as this, you will give prefects their duties and will also hold a prefects meeting every two weeks to check progress. Now if you'll follow me," she moved without warning and exited the hall, both Granger and I following closely behind her.

We climbed two staircases and walked down one hell of a long corridor, until we came to a stop outside of a portrait of two people, a couple that were lock in each other's arms as they danced, they looked so in love that I honestly felt sick. Rudely McGonagall coughed, clearing her throat to get the paintings attention.

"Ah, professor," the girl blushed as she bowed, her eyes darting between Granger and I.

"Nathan, Sissy," McGonagall tipped her head in greeting, "these are the new head students, Mr Draco Malfoy, and Miss Hermione Granger," she smiled as she introduced us.

"Welcome," they both said at the same time, causing them to laugh and stare at one another once more.

"Now," McGonagall said again, a little louder than she should have, "their password is sherbet lemon." What the hell was a sherbet lemon?

"Muggle sweet Malfoy," Granger whispered and smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"I knew that," I shot back.

"Now, I expect you both to behave," the headmistress warned as she began to back away, "I also expect you two to get along, now if you'll excuse me I have work to start," she swept her cloak and left the two of us in front of the room.

"As much as we'd love to talk Sissy and I have a date, so password?" Nathan asked.

"Sha-sher-sherbet lemon?" I asked a little confused.

"I'm guessing Pureblood?" The girl, Sissy asked.

"Yep, sherbet lemon," Granger smirked once again as the painting moved and a passage was revealed showing a wall at the end.

I stood there, waiting as Granger made a move to step through the wall first, as she grew nearer her body began to shimmy and she suddenly disappeared.

What the hell?

"Granger? Where the bloody hell are you, are you alright?" I called; no way in hell was I getting blamed for her disappearance.

"Malfoy, you can walk through the wall." I heard her muted voice from the over side, ignoring my questions as I took a deep breath and swallowed through my suddenly dry throat.

I took slow steps as I felt my body shake a little, and the next thing I know I was through the wall and in a place that could put even a room at my home to shame.

It was bright with walls the colour of the sky, a soft blue that brought everything else out, the couches that were sat in front of the room were a dark black and the cream rug that lay in front of the fire looked a little to inviting. There were two sets of stairs, one that had a lime green carpet and one that had a cherry red, I would bet my fortune that these led to our rooms. At the back of the room closest to the red stairs was a small kitchen which had two cabinets and machines which I was guessing was muggle technology. And the stairs with the green carpet had a set of book cases which were stacked with different books that looked both old and new.

"Wow," Granger span in a slow circle taking everything in.

"I know it's quite elegant," I commented and coughed a little, "something you're not use to isn't it?" I smirked.

"Something you lack isn't it?" she smirked back before turning on her heel and making her way towards her room, "now, if you'll excuse me I would like to go to bed, good night Malfoy."

"Night Granger," I whispered after her as I too turned and made my way towards my room.

-)-

A burning sensation in my throat woke me the next morning, a little tingle in the back of my mouth told me that my bloodlust was kicking in a little. I groaned and rolled over further in my bed before hearing a noise from the floor below, followed by laughter.

"Bloody Granger," I grumbled as I pulled my pillow over my head, can't I fucking sleep without someone waking me up any more The pillow didn't help, I could hear two more voices downstairs and I knew that the witch had invited Potter and Weasley. "Stupid blood trio," I groaned again as I pulled my covers back and placed my bare feet on the floor.

The voices were getting louder as I pulled on my school pants and a white shirt, I couldn't be bothered with the rest of my uniform yet as it was – I glanced at the clock – seven in the morning and breakfast wasn't for another half hour.

"Honestly, I didn't hear a peep from him," I heard her voice drift up the stairs as I made my way down.

"You know Granger," I shouted as I approached the remaining two, "I wish you wouldn't invite bloody Potty and Weasel here, might stink the place up," I smirked as I stopped dead seeing none other than my two best friends sitting on the sofa. "What the bloody hell are you two doing here at this time?" I asked as I Acrio-ed my tie to my hand.

"Thought we'd come wait for you and walk with you to breakfast, you weren't awake but Granger here was," Theo smirked and sent me a wink, letting me know it was in fact the Gryffindor they wanted to see.

"Yeah, couldn't you have just waited outside? I was trying to sleep," I grumbled as I sat on the sofa opposite Blaise and Granger but next to Theo.

"Honestly Malfoy, can't you just be glad that they came all the way up here to walk with you?" Granger grumbled and I rolled my eyes, if only she knew that they were here to see her.

"Actually Malfoy we were just talking to Hermione about the way you acted last night when you got here, have to say I'm surprised you can be civilized." Blaise smirked.

"Yeah well maybe I've grown up." I muttered as I tied my tie around my neck.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it," they both smiled as Granger rolled her eyes.

"Now if you'll excuse me I think I best got get ready for classes," she smiled at the two before giving me a hesitant smile and retreated to her room; as soon as the door closed I attacked.

"What the fuck!" I smacked Theo over the head, "why the hell are you here?" I asked the pair.

"Like we said, we wanted to walk you to breakfast," Blaise smirked.

"And wanted to see Granger, did you see the way she looked? I wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning." Theo lowered his voice making sure she couldn't hear us.

"Yeah right, you mean you wouldn't mind waking up to that one morning," Blaise narrowed his eyes a little.

"What? Maybe the witch could change me," he smirked and I knew Blaise was right, he had a reputation for, how was it Ginny Weasley put it one year? Oh yeah, wham bam thank you ma'am-ing girls in the school, his longest relationship lasted for two weeks and that was with Pansy.

"I'll believe that when I see it," I muttered as I grabbed my blazer, are you coming?" I asked wanting them out of this room and away from Granger for some reason.

"Yeah," they both glanced up the stairs just as Granger herself came down, freshly made and looking as good as she did yesterday, "you coming Hermione?" Blaise asked.

"Yes," she smiled as I sighed and made my way towards the wall and then to the great hall.

**A/N: So I hope this was long enough for you all? I already have part of chapter five written out xD But shall be working on transferred tonight.**

**Oh... HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE! xD my sort of Christmas present to you all xD **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, you are awesome xD**

**Until next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


	5. never thought

**A/N: So as always I don't own anything except this plot, everything else belongs to J. :) Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. **

Chapter five – never thought

"So, why did you and Weasley break up?" Blaise whispered as we walked and for some reason I was more than interested in her answer, huh something to tease her about later maybe.

"We had an argument about who we thought deserved to come back this year," she whispered not expecting me to hear. Thank you vampire senses.

"Oh?"

I heard her sigh, "He thought that you Slytherin's didn't deserve to come back and that you had no right." she sighed once more.

This was news; she and he had broken up because he thought that we shouldn't be here? Did that mean she wanted us here, I would ask but I knew it wouldn't be a welcomed question from me.

"Really? I knew there was a reason I didn't like him, glad you disagreed though." I smiled also; at least someone wanted us here.

"What can I say? I've been swayed," she giggled and once again I admired the sound. Seriously what was happening to me? I never do this, shows what long legs and breasts can do to your view on people. Suddenly an image of Potter flashed through my head, him with long legs and big breasts, I lost my appetite at the sight.

It felt like the train ride again as we entered the great hall, all eyes and heads turned to us as we moved towards a table, and I knew it was the fact that we had one-third of the golden trio with us.

"Think people are looking at us," Granger sighed, pointing out the obvious.

"Well, we are a bunch of good-looking people, and those two," Theo laughed while taking her hand, "but let's give them something to look at shall we Granger?" he leaned in a little and something started in my stomach, it was like a growling noise, and I instantly stepped in.

"Oh Theo," I shouted causing him to turn his head towards me. "Don't think they need another reason to hate us, do you?" I asked which caused him to sigh and for Granger to get away. What the hell was wrong with me? It was like I was jealous, I snorted. No I wasn't Jealous I was just angry that Theo was lowering his standards.

"Hey Mione!" someone called and as I turned my head a little I saw Potter stood with Weasley, glaring daggers at the three of us.

"Well I better go," she sighed for the third time, "I'll see you all later," she pulled Blaise into a hug – there goes the feeling again – and gave Theo a shy wave, completely ignoring me. Not that I cared.

I watched though, from the corner of my eyes as she made her way over to them and pulled Potter into a hug I would consider a little more than friendly. That got me thinking, was there something going on between them both? Were Potter and Granger finally living up to the rumour in fourth year?

"You know Drake, if you keep staring someone is going to think you like her," Blaise whispered into my ear.

"What!" I shouted a little too loud, causing heads to turn in my direction. "What?" I asked again directing the question at the staring faces and making my tone sound harsher. That got them to look away, "there is no way in hell I would ever, and I mean ever, fancy Granger," I gave a shudder at the end although I knew myself that I was beginning to find her attractive and I may have use to like her back in first year.

"Whatever you say, but apparently I'm not the one you need to convince," he chuckled as he sat down, picking up a piece of toast and giving me one of those looks which screamed i-know-something-you-don't.

"I don't need to convince anyone, if you think I'm going to like that bitch than you my friend need your head testing." I sat and took a piece of bacon, which again made Blaise and Theo curious.

"You have a craving for meet or something Drake?" Theo asked.

"What?" I bit a piece and I felt it crumble under my sharper teeth.

"He's right; you are pigging out on the meat for the past two days." Blaise commented as I swallowed.

"Yeah, and your point is?" I asked as I took another bite slower this time.

"Just thought I'd comment, don't want you fat for try outs." He smirked.

I ignored them then as I dug into my meal – meat, they were right, and that made me worried, it was quidditch try outs soon and as team captain I had to keep my body in shape, hated this vampire thing.

"Oh look I'm Draco rawwhh!" I turned my head to the right then as I caught a glimpse of Blaise who had stuck pieces of beacon and sausage all over his face.

"What the hell?" I laughed then spitting my drink all over Theo as it began to slide down his face.

"What, it's what you're going to turn into when you eat the remainder of this meat," he laughed along with me then.

"That's not funny," I choked as I pointed at the bits of meat.

"Then why are you laughing?" he shot back.

"Then why are you gay Blaise?" it was the only thing that came to my head but it seemed to affect him as he did a double take.

"Why are you so blonde?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Blonde, what the hell does this have to do with anything?" I chuckled a little.

"Well you're blonde and you know what they say about blondes," he sang.

"You know what they say about Zabini's," I didn't but neither did he.

"Will you two just shut up," Theo laughed.

"Why don't you," we shot at him at the same time causing all three of us to laugh before carrying on eating as Blaise picked up a newspaper, sitting in silence was just the way we three worked. Well that was before I heard a commotion from the other end of the hall.

"Honestly Harry, nothing happened, they met him to walk him down to breakfast and I tagged along, end off." Granger, I could point out that voice anywhere.

"But you looked comfortable with them," scar-head replied and I couldn't stop the eye roll that followed.

"Yes, I know you don't like the fact that Blaise and I are friends, but do you really need to carry on with the whole 'you're cursed' crap?"

"Hermione, I'm just worried about you, you know that I wouldn't want anything to hurt you don't you?" she must have answered as he carried on with his speech, "I just don't like the looks of those three, Zabini is fine I guess, it's just Malfoy and Nott, I didn't like the way Theo was leaning in before."

"Oh Harry, Theo is harmless, nothing I can't handle and how many times, you don't have to worry about Malfoy, I can take care of him and anything he throws my way, if you didn't know I have a best friend that saved the world, think he would let anything happen to me?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Never, you and I have been through enough for me to know that I would rather die than you."

"Harry you know I'll do the same for you, but will you give them a chance? They're honestly not as bad as you think." I strained my ears to hear the rest of the conversation but instead a horrible bell pierced the silence blocking of the answer.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked while covering my ears.

"The new bell apparently McGonagall put it in yesterday, come on we better head to class." Blaise sighed before standing and grabbing a piece of paper from the middle of the table with his name on, "looks like I have Care for Magical Creatures first with Hagrid."

I watched as Theo lifted his paper and sighed also, "and I have potions with Slughorn, the joys, what about you Drake?" I picked up my paper.

"Defence against the dark arts with Snape," I smirked, looks like this day was looking up. Or so I thought.

We said our goodbye's then as we all made our separate ways through the castle, Blaise towards the double doors, Theo towards the dungeons and I walked towards the third floor with my hands in my pockets.

I kept my head down as I walked but I could still feel the eyes on me, the hushed voices of students I walked past, I had an urge to lash out and to duct house points from houses but decided not to, it will past, it had to pass.

I picked up my pace then as I grew nearer to the room, I thought that as soon as I was in there the whispers may have then died down, how wrong I was. As soon as I entered the classroom the whispers and stares started up ten times as bad which caused my palm to start twitching as I clenched and re-clenched my fist, my blood was pumping so loud in my veins that I was about to snap at any moment.

"Malfoy, you okay?" I felt someone stand beside me, my temper calming down at that single voice and as I turned my head I saw Granger stood with a worried look on her face, what the hell?

"Yeah, sick of the whispers," why did I just tell her that?

"I know what you mean," she sighed but didn't move from her place beside my desk.

"How would you, you're one-third of the golden trio, everyone loves you." I sounded a little too bitter at that.

"I hate that name you know, but being a member means whispers too Malfoy, I have people making up stories about what we did when we were away, about what relationship I should and shouldn't be in. I also have haters too you know, people who thought the dark lord was right. Anyway, just wanted you to know that you're not the only one." she walked away then, taking a seat on the opposite side of the room once more as more people began to fill the room, and as they did I thought over what she just told me.

I never thought that maybe the golden trio would be treated like us death eater, or ex death eaters. I never thought that maybe people hated them for saving the world like some hated us for trying to change it. I knew they received stares and whispers but I never thought that people were making up things about them as well, well I did but all I've heard is good things, stuff that would boost their status not drop it. Maybe – and I hated to admit this – but maybe they weren't as different from me.

I shuddered, of course they were, one was muggle-born, one half blood and then one a blood traitor, the last one I had been called for the past few weeks since the trails.

Shaking my head I glanced up to see every chair was taken except the one next to me, and I also saw two Hufflepuff's arguing about who was to sit there. A smirk made its way to my face then, at least I hadn't lost that, at least people were still arguing about who got to sit with me. That's what I thought until I listened to what they were saying.

"Why do I have to sit there, I was here first," one girl was saying, pointing to the chair next to me I was guessing as I kept my eyes to the table.

"No you wasn't I was, anyway I don't want to sit next to a death eater," the second one shot back which wiped the smirk of my face.

"And who said I do?"

"You, when you told me you liked him in fourth year," well that's news, I looked up and saw it was two students I had always classed on my easy scale.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, one of you can have my seat and I'll sit next to him." My eyes moved across to see Granger storming her way over to me.

"Saving the day again Granger?" I asked, smirk back.

"Oh shut up Malfoy," she shot back and I decided to keep my mouth shut for now as I heard the end of the girl's conversation.

"Oh look, now you've pissed of the golden female." She slapped her a little on the arm.

"Yeah but if anyone can handle him it's her, plus I would like to see her hex him." They cast their eyes to me but quickly removed them as they caught me glaring.

"That is if he doesn't hex us first." They took their seats just in time as the door flung open and Snape entered the room.

"You all know the rules by now, I won't tolerate talking while I am, speaking out of line or anything under satisfactory," he sent a pointed look to Neville who stared straight back at him, I thought he would have sunk in his seat but no, instead he locked eyes and raised an eyebrow as if challenging him. "And I most definitely will not tolerate arrogance." He sent a look to Potter and Weasley, one who was sat smirking and the other who rolled their eyes.

I noticed then that everyone had changed since the war, Potter was no longer giving it all back, and I guess that was due to the fact that he had saved Snape, Weasley was just as cocky but not showed it more openly, Longbottom was no longer the wimp and chubby boy that I would make fun off, now he was fearless as he would lock eyes with Snape, third year he had told everyone that was his greatest fear.

This made me think, did this mean Granger had changed?

"I thought today seen as thought the war had changed a few things," he sent me a smirk and I knew that he had just dove into my mind, bastard. "that we would try something that professor Lupin tried with you," he waved his wand to reveal a trunk, "I think we should see what your greatest fear is now and see if you can concur it, can anyone tell me how?" his eyes glanced at Granger as did mine, only to see that her hand wasn't raised.

"Miss Granger?" he asked as her eyes lazily made their way towards him.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me what's in this trunk?" I think that was the first time I had ever heard Snape sound confused.

"Bogget sir," she answered and moved her eyes to the desk again.

"Right, we shall be seeing what this bogget transforms into for everyone, make a line." Slowly everyone stood and made their way over to the box, forming a straight line of excited, nervous and pure fearful faces.

"Mr Longbottom, are you ready?"

**A/N: Haha I was watching ice age 4 before and I've never laughed so hard at an ice age before xD Yes I am mature. **

**But anyway, thank you to everyone that reviewed or addes this story to anything xD you are awesome xD and yes this is my story and I want Snape alive, I shall explain how he is alive soon :) **

**Now seen as though it's near four in th****e morning I am going to listen to scouting for girls and then go to sleep xD **

**So until next time, **

**Jess**

**x**


	6. Fears

**A/N: Hello :)**

**So once again I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever, I just like to play with them. Oh and I also own this plot :) **

Chapter six – fears

Hermione's POV

I wanted to hit Snape as he stood with a smirk on his face, looking at Neville as if he was something that could be squished if he wanted. I wanted to shout out that I would go first, I wanted to save Neville from the smirking faces of those Slytherin's and most of all I wanted to punch fucking Malfoy in the face for the comment I knew he was about to make.

"Oh look, Neville is finally going to face his biggest fear of coming out of the closet." There you go I knew it was coming; he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Oh and you would know Malfoy?" I shot at him and smirked as his fell causing Blaise and Theo to laugh at his expression.

"Enough!" Snape screamed causing a few people to jump, "Mr Longbottom, I will ask again, are you ready?"

"Yes sir," he nodded his head as he raised his wand.

"Good, then I want you to say the words Riddikulus,"

I stood back as Snape stepped forward, giving me a glance until I moved to stand next to Harry and in front of Malfoy.

"Wand at the ready Mr Longbottom," his dead voice sounded.

I watched from the front row as Neville took a deep breath before lifting his wand.

"Now let's begin," there was a small tug at the corner of his mouth as Neville lifted his wand and pointed it at the century old oak cupboard.

I held my breath as Neville did the same, watching as Snape flicked his wand and locks clicked out of place, moving closer to Harry I watched as the door swung open.

The room went silent as a black blurb stepped out; loud bangs were heard against the floor as a hiss was sounded as well. There in front of us stood a face which was too familiar, a face which made not only me but Harry's hand twitch towards our wands.

There in front of us stood Voldermort and Nagini.

"You think you destroyed me? You think someone like you would defeat me? You're and embarrassment to the wizarding world Neville Longbottom," he let out a dark chuckle as the snake inched closer to where he stood frozen.

"Say the words Neville!" Blaise shouted as a small tear rolled down Neville's cheek.

"You're useless, you're own parents went away as soon as they started to remember you," silent tears rolled down his cheek.

"Mr Longbottom!" Snape shouted causing Neville to turn around before lifting his wand.

"Riddikulus," Neville whispered as the man and bogget turned and voldermort began to hoola hoop with his snake around his waist.

"Good, now miss granger," he waved his hand and moved me forward.

**Snape's POV **

I dreaded this part of the day, I've been dreading it since returning, the lesson where the students from the war would reveal these worst nightmares.

I hated to admit it and if someone was to hear this then I would deny it, but I was surprised that they had handled this better than I had, I still had the nightmares at night, still heard the dark lord telling his snake to kill.

I shuddered, before focusing on the girl that was stepping forward.

I was wrong, she wasn't a girl, she was a woman, and again I would deny this but they war had changed her for the better. Her shoulders were straight and her head was high, her wand at the ready and I realised then that I would have been lucky to have had this woman in my house.

"Are you ready Miss Granger?" I asked as she nodded her head, signalling that she was ready.

Once again I revealed the bogget that was going to turn into her biggest fear.

I watched from the corner of my eye as her eyes widened and I couldn't help but take a glance at what was coming out of the closet.

I was told in third year that Hermione's biggest fear was failing, about McGonagall telling her that she had failed her exams that I was prepared for, but the couple that stepped out I wasn't.

I recognised the couple as Hermione's parents.

I watched as the brown haired woman began to open her mouth but before she could get any words out Hermione had already screamed the spell at them turning them into monkeys.

"Very good Miss Granger," I smiled a little at her as she took a deep breath, "now Mr Malfoy?" I smirked as my godson stepped forward with a smirk in place. He was so much like his father that boy, which got me thinking, was he really like his father? Did he have the curse which was placed on the eldest Malfoy?

"You know what to do," I smirked right back as I flicked my wand keeping my eyes firmly on the bogget that came out.

My eyes were fixed on the figures that were coming out of the closet, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes, of course Draco was thinking about girls, but why was they his biggest fear?

"We know what you are Draco," one sneered.

"We know that you will hurt us," another.

"We know you can't resist what's inside us, what's inside us all." The third smirked.

"And we know that by tomorrow just one cut and you could never stop."

"Riddikulus!" Malfoy roared as they turned and began to….

"Enough," I ran forward and stopped the 'show' before anything else could happen. "Draco..." I began but he laughed and turned away, but I saw the red spark in his eyes, but as quickly as it came it left just as fast. In that moment I knew he was most definitely like his father.

I shook my head, "Mr Weasley."

**Draco's POV **

I couldn't believe I had nearly revealed what I was to everyone, I can't believe I was so scared about getting rejected, I Draco Malfoy have never been rejected before.

I shook my head as Weasley stepped towards the front with a smirk on his face and I couldn't hold back when lyrics began to pour out of me.

"Incy wincy spider…" I smirked as the ends of his ears turned red from embarrassment.

"Shit up Malfoy," he shot at me before turning back to the front and as I cast my eyes over to where everyone else looking I couldn't stop the laugh.

There in front of the room for everyone to see was Potter and Granger locked in an embrace, a not so friendly embrace may I add.

"What the hell?" Potter shouted.

"Ron, what's this?" Granger wondered and as I looked back at the pair in front of the room, the ones that was now sharing a passionate kiss and couldn't stop as I held my side with laughter, then something happened, something that shocked me, I felt a jab, a jab of jealousy piece through me, something inside of me was screaming for me to end this show myself, but apparently Lavender Brown had already beaten me to it.

"Ron, Ron?" I hated the sound of her voice; it was like high pitched bells which were more than a little annoying.

"Lavender? Wait!" as I took my eyes – glare – of the bogget in front I saw that the banshee had ran from the room with the weasel hot on her trail.

"Riddikulus," I heard Snape mutter and when I turned my head I saw that he too had a smile on his face. But I couldn't stop the relief that passed through me.

"Enough," I heard Snape once more, but no one was listening as whispers and giggles filled the air. "ENOUGH!" he shouted and I couldn't help but cover my ears. "Right, Mr Potter if you will, and please keep it classroom friendly?" he chuckled once more.

I turned my head in time to see Potter roll his eyes at the professor, before stepping forward and raising his wand.

"Are you ready?"

"Just let's get this over with shall we?" Potter resorted.

"As you wish oh powerful chosen one." I smirked once more as he fake bowed before flicking his wand and stepping back with a grin.

I kept my eyes locked on the closet ready to see what Potter's biggest fear was. The guy had faced Voldermort a number of times, killed the bastard, entered the chamber of secrets and set someone free from Azkaban, it would be a surprise if there was anything left.

Slowly the door opened, slower than normal and I watched as two people stepped out of the closet, two people I had seen before.

James and Lilly Potter.

"We would have been happy if you weren't born, if you weren't born we would still be here." James growled.

"If you weren't born people would still be alive."

"You could have had a family, we could have had a dau-" the Potter man was cut of as Harry raised his wand further into the air before screaming the words Riddikulus in their faces.

"That is all for today, we will continue tomorrow," Snape commanded before opening the curtains as we all left the room.

I watched as Granger rushed to Harry's side as soon as Snape ordered the class out, using my vampire hearing I packed my bag and listened to what they were saying, noticing that Blaise and Theo were also doing the same.

"Harry," she began as she touched his arm.

"Just forget it Hermione," he shook her off before leaving the room, and a shocked Granger behind.

**A/N: Did anyone pick up on a clue I gave there? Well two clues I guess xD If you did put it in a review or PM me, would love to know if you did.**

**Now I am going to see Les Miserables on Saturday, you have no idea how excited I am! **

**I may not be able to post as often as I do - which isn't that often, maybe once a week - cause I have yet another 5,000 worded essay to do, the joys! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed or alerted, you are awesome! **

**Until next time**

**Jess**

**x**


	7. He told us

**A/N: Hey, so I do not own Harry Potter and I never will, but I do own this plot. **

**Sorry about any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. **

Chapter seven – he told us

Hermione's POV

The topic on everyone's lips that day was the defence against the dark arts lesson. Everywhere I went or everywhere I looked I would either hear people talk about what had happened as well as feel their eyes on me as I walked past.

It didn't bother me though, no what bothered me was the fact that Harry hadn't spoken to me since leaving me alone in that classroom with three obnoxious Slytherin's.

"_So Potter doesn't want to talk to you, Weasley wants you but wants his girlfriend more, hate – well that's a lie, but it seems to me that you're slowly losing your friends Granger," I turned my head not noticing that there were people left in the room. It was Malfoy that had spoken. _

"_Oh can't you find something better to do Malfoy?" I screamed at him while running my hands through my hair._

"_I could," he shrugged, "but then where's the fun in that?" he stepped closer to me as I caught Blaise and Theo roll their eyes._

"_What's up with you and Potter anyway?" he wondered as he leant across a table._

"_Nothing is wrong with Harry and me," I tried to lie._

"_Liar, I know you're lying so why don't you just tell me? I'll get a laugh out of it anyway." He shrugged once again. _

"_Exactly why I'm not telling you," I gave him the snottiest look I could master before turning on my heel and walked away._

I shook my head then and realised that I had stopped walking, so taking a deep breath I began to lift my left leg and my right as I carried on down the corridors towards the great hall.

"Hey Hermione," I turned my head than with a sigh, which turned into a smile as Ginny came running towards me.

"Hey Gin," I waved and stopped walking, waiting for her to catch up.

"Hey," she smiled a little as she came to a stop in front of me, "so I was just with Harry," I frowned, "and he feels really bad by just leaving you, but won't tell me what's wrong with him, I was wondering if you could have a word?" I sighed once more at this, Harry was hurting and I knew that it had something to do with the boggets and what they represented.

"Of course, I'll go now," I smiled before turning the way I had just came and made my way up to Gryffindor tower.

As I swung my bag out in front of me I couldn't help but wonder how this conversation would go. He and I have been dodging the conversation since, well since the start of the year. But I knew we needed to have it sooner rather than later.

I just needed the password to the bloody tower!

"I can't let you in without it, you know the rules Hermione," the fat lady gave me an apologetic look as she shrugged.

"It's alright, I'll find away," and just as I was about to walk away the door swung open and the devil himself came out.

"Hermione!" he yelped with surprise.

"Hey Harry, I was just coming to talk to you," I kicked the floor nervously.

"I was just about to come find you as well," he sighed while he too ran his hand through his hair. "I guess we really do need to have this chat don't we?" he heaved a sigh once more.

"Yeah," I nodded my head before I took Harry's hand and we both began walking back towards the great hall and out the doors towards the black lake.

We were silent as we walked, both lost in our thoughts about what was about to be said, I didn't know where this was going to go or how this was going to turn out. But I knew that nothing, not even this could tear Harry and I apart.

"You know this changes nothing," I muttered as we took a seat away from everyone.

"I know," he nodded before we both sat in silence.

I watched as other students ran back and forth between us both, I watched as the sky darkened and the wind began to pick up, I watched and I began to remember that night a week ago.

**_"Hermione, you don't have to do this you know?" I turned my head than at the voice, jumping a little as the thoughts from before faded away. _**

**_"I know, but I need to do this Harry," I gave him a small smile before placing the photographs into a box._**

**_"I get why you're packing up your parents things, but you know you don't have to do this alone." He gave me a small smile in return before walking a little more into the room. "Do you want a hand?" he offered and I nodded my head as he came further into the darkened room._**

**_We worked in silence than, both picking and reading over paper before throwing it into the bin bag or into the box on the floor. Hours went past as we made small talk, but for the most we had nothing to stay. Until four hours later we have finished with the final file._**

**_"Who knew you Mum and Dad were my uncles and aunts dentist," Harry chuckled as we took a seat on the sofa in my parents study._**

**_"I know," I giggled a little before taking a sip of the coffee he had just made. _**

**_"I don't believe I'm done, everything is away and is going into the loft," I sighed while glancing around the now empty room._**

**_"What are you going to do with the house?" he asked._**

**_"I don't know," I shrugged. _**

**_We lapsed into silence once more while my eyes drifted around the room again. _**

**_I smiled as I saw the desk my dad use to sit me on while telling me about his day, the smile remained as I looked at the chair my mother would spin me around on. My eyes moved to the left as they came across the shelf I would try and climb, and then to the right I saw the piece of paper stuck out of the top of the shelf. I smiled once again as I turned my eyes -_**

**_Wait a second, my head spun round one more time to see that there was a piece of paper up there. _**

**_Without a word I stood and moved over, reaching on my tiptoes as I took the paper down. _**

**_"Looks like we missed something," I told him while he turned towards me._**

**_Slowly I opened the two pieces of paper and couldn't help the gasp that escaped me. _**

"Do you think it's true?" Harry asked, causing me to jump once again.

"I think so, we saw it in writing." I whispered back without turning to him.

"Do you think they would have ever told you?"

I shrugged then, "I have no idea," I sighed, "we have the papers though, they can't lie can they?" I wondered.

He didn't answer me for a long time, the sky was darkening further and I was sure that we both had missed dinner.

"Do you hate me?" he whispered.

"No, Harry god know, why would I hate you?" I turned to him to see tears slowly slide down his face.

"Because I'm the reason all this happened, if it wasn't for me than maybe you would have been happy." He didn't turn towards me as he spoke.

"Harry, I am happy! None of this is your fault, it's Voldermort's fault, we could have been happy, we could have been," I stopped then.

"We could have been a family," he finished for me in a whisper as he finally turned towards me,

We both went quiet again as we stared at the lake, while I watched I remembered the rest of that night.

**_"Oh my god," I whispered as I dropped both the paper and myself to the floor. _**

**_"Hermione!" Harry shouted before running towards me, "Hermione what's happened?" he placed his hands to the side of my face, causing my eyes to meet his._**

**_I didn't answer his question, I couldn't answer him, all I could do was point towards the stained pieces of parchment._**

**_Slowly he released me and I watched as his eyes widened at the letter in his hand, which he began to read aloud. _**

**_My dearest Hermione, _**

**_You must understand how hard it is for me to write this letter and to leave it with you, you must know that no matter what your farther and I are sp sorry that you must find out this way._**

**_But if you are reading this letter than something must have happened to us and this is the only way for us to tell you the truth. _**

**_You were one and a half when we received a knock on the door one evening, it was a shabby haired man with dark locks who looked like he was crying, he introduced himself as Sirius, told us about magic, and asked us for our help. _**

**_He told us a story that night of how two of his closest friends had died a few hours before, he told us that he didn't know what to do with you and asked us to keep you safe. He told us about how you're parents had died. He blamed himself for their death, we could see it in his eyes, and we took pity on him, you see we had been trying for a child for years then and we fell in love with you as soon as we locked eyes with you, so when he asked for us to keep you safe we instantly said yes. _**

**_He left after that, he didn't tell us the names of your parents just that it was dangerous for us to know, but when you mentioned him a few years back and mentioned how Harry's parents died we knew that James and Lily Potter were your birth parents and we knew that your best friend was also your brother. _**

**_We are so sorry you found out this way Hermione, but you should know that you're father and I have never stopped loving you like you were our own._**

**_Love you always,_**

**_mum and dad_**

**_..._**

**A/N: So did anyone pick up on that clue I gave? I kno****w I never write a story where Hermione is muggle-born but I have always said that Harry and Hermione were meant to be family and that Hermione was too powerful to be xD**

**Anyway I am so glad people are liking this story, haha I have started to write 'so it begins' again and have changed the chapter so it's completely different. I am also writing a vampire diaries/Harry Potter story, AND a twilight story xD Busy busy busy xD **

**Well let me know what you think, Oh and I forgot to mention I was quite impressed with your guesses, and as someone knows there are more surprises to come xD **

**Until next time**

**Jess**

**x**


	8. In one go

**A/N: Hey, so as always I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own this plot :) **

Chapter eight – in one go

We sat in silence then as we both let the tears flow freely. I couldn't believe we had said it aloud, just like I couldn't believe that we were family. I mean sure, Harry had always been family to me, but when it came down to it I never thought we would be.

"You want to know something?" Harry asked and when I turned my head I saw him watching me.

"Don't I always?" I tried to make a joke out of the situation and saw that it worked as a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm glad we found out," he muttered.

"Huh?" I asked, not understanding what he meant.

"I'm glad we found that letter, just like I'm glad you're my sister," he smiled a little while I waited for him to explain.

"Hermione, for all my life I thought that I was alone, that I had no family what with my – our parents dead, Sirius as well as Remus, I'm glad I'm not alone anywhere. It not just that though, I'm glad you're my sister, I've always wished for us to be blood related and now we are. No matter what I've said in the past few weeks about this, I didn't mean them and from now on I will be the brother you deserve." He smiled at me as I moved closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder, while he put his arms around me.

"I'm glad you're my family too Harry," I smiled through the tears than before wiping my nose.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked, curious to his answer.

"No, I didn't know if you wanted people to know," he rubbed my back as we stared across the lake, to others it may have looked like a lovers embrace, but to us, it was a family welcome.

"I don't know if we should tell anyone," I muttered and felt his shoulders drop a little.

"I get that you don't want to be –" I stopped him there before he could slip into his self-hatred state.

"Stop right there Harry Potter!" I shouted before turning towards him again. "I am not ashamed of being your sister Harry; I just don't think I could handle all those questions about what happened to our parents? What happened on the night that, well you know?" he nodded his head as a shudder went through him, "I've had enough of the attention Harry, I want to have a normal life this year."

"Me too," he muttered as once again we sat and watched the sun rise, both content with how our chat had gone, not ready to move to face the world around us.

**Draco's POV **

"Come on Draco, time to get up," I heard someone call down my ear, and when I turned over I saw Blaise stood over me, a smirk lighting his face.

"Fuck off," I muttered as I pulled the cover over me.

"Draco, you're going to be late for breakfast," and with that he fixed his tie and left the room.

I groaned to myself as I sat up, and instantly wished I hadn't. I felt the changes as soon as I opened my eyes. Everything was even brighter, I saw every dust note that decorated the room, I saw every string of fabric that made my quilt, every splint of wood that made up the floor. But that wasn't all, I could hear every whisper that flooded the rooms next to me and down the stairs even out the doors as people walked past, I could hear it clearly before, but now I could hear everything.

I shook my head before stepping on the floor, huh, had it always been this rough. Ignoring that I made my way over to over to my bathroom, noticing that Blaise had used my things seen as though he passed out on Granger's and I's couch last night.

But that didn't matter, no what mattered right now was the fact that I was now looking into the mirror of someone who made me gasp.

It was me, I think it was anyway. I know I had always been good-looking but now I would turn for myself, my hair had a shine to it, something that could only be achieved by magic, it was no longer the white blonde it used to be, but it now had a hint of brown to it that made my marble like skin look even paler than usual. My bone structure was more defined than before, making the red in my eyes stand out.

Holy shit Red!? I shook my head again before glancing down at my body.

Bring on trials! I cheered as I looked at my new defined abs, everything about it screamed muscle with the eight bumps sticking out, and my arms looked just as big as my stomach did.

If my 'mate' didn't fall for this, I don't know who would.

_My mate, _a voice inside me growled at the term, and I had a sudden itch that made me want to rush out of the room and sort through every girl out there until I found her, the voice inside me was scratching to get out and make her mine. I just had to find her first.

Sighing I looked down at my watch and cursed, I had twenty minutes until breakfast was over, so taking out my wand I summoned my clothes and began to dress as quickly as I could before running out of the room – ignoring a confused Granger – and ran down the stairs towards the great hall, but when I got there I stopped as a delicious smell hit me.

More than one.

My eyes went wide as I stepped through the doors and I watched people around me talk and laugh, but that wasn't what stopped me, no it was the look of pulsing veins that drew me in that did it. That's when then realisation settled in.

Everyone was a meal, I was a vampire and it was their blood that was calling out to me.

"Draco, are you okay?" I turned around and instantly wished I hadn't.

Blaise was stood just a few inches away and all I could see was his blue vein pulsing as he breathed, in and out, in and out, watching as the blood rushed – stop right the fuck there! I snapped out of it.

"Draco, what the fuck's up?" he asked and my eyes snapped to his to see that he too gasped.

"What's happened?" he asked as he touched my arm, causing me to flinch at the warm touch, "seriously?" he asked.

"Sorry, I need to go," I muttered as turned and walked away not looking back, but knowing he was following me.

"What the hell's up?" he shouted as I came to a stop in front of Snape's office.

"I need to do something, I promise I'll explain later," I didn't dare turn towards him as I pushed the door open, not bothering to knock.

"No, you'll explain now," he pushed pasted me and stepped in causing Snape to leave his office and stare at me with wide eyes.

"So it's true," he muttered.

"Yep," I tried to ignore the fact that Blaise was in the room and was about to find out my secret.

"And does Mr Zabini know?" He asked and here was the choice I could have made, rather say no and get him out of the room, or say yes and let him in.

I decided not to be alone in this mess, "he knows," I answered, before turning towards Blaise, pleading with him to understand.

"Right, I'm guessing the urge has kicked in along with the looks?" he asked and I nodded my head, swallowing as the smell was still filling the air. "This is really uncomfortable for you isn't it?" he asked with a smirk, obviously amused at that fact.

"Yes!" I snapped.

"Right, well I would leave you here but then you might just snack on Zabini, and I for one don't want a dead student in my room," his eyes moved over to the terrified look on Blaise's face. "No matter who the student is," he chuckled before turning, "just so happens I have a stash of what you need up stairs with me."

"What does he mean snack on me?" Blaise whispered.

"It means if you don't lean away from me, you won't be here for much longer," I hissed between my teeth, trying to keep the scent away. He seemed to of got the picture and the answer by his next words.

"You're a – fuck I thought my dad was lying when he told me Lucius was a vampire," he whispered the last word as we walked through the door to Snape's office.

But as soon as I stepped through, I took a step back. The smell of fresh blood hitting me as Snape poured a little into a cup.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled as I licked my lips.

"You won't be able to control your urges until you drink, the first time you wake up you want to attack anything in front of you, but once you have drunk, you will have more control." He squeezed the last drop out and I noticed that as he spoke I was moving closer. "Food will sustain you as well as drink, alcohol doesn't," a smirk lit his face once more, "as for blood, you will need a little each morning and will be able to control the urge throughout the day, although your mate will help you with that."

Again as soon as that word left his mouth my eyes snapped to his, and the thirst was gone.

"How do I find her?" I asked.

"How do you know it's a she?" he chuckled as I growled, watching from the corner of my eyes as Blaise took a step back as he laughed also.

"Fine, you will find her by her smell, by the way you act around her and you will know you've found her by kissing her, that's the only way to confirm it," I stopped him there.

"Kissing her?"

"Yes, you will have to kiss her to know, if she's you're mate you will know, if she isn't, well Lucius told me it was the most vile thing he can ever remember doing." He laughed once more as I groaned.

"What happens if he doesn't find his mate?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know," he admitted before lifting the cup to my nose. "Now drink and go eat something," he commanded and greedily I took the cup, taking the blood down in one go.

**A/N: So I was bored and thought I would write another chapter, and what do you know? Her it is xD **

**I have an urge to go roll around outside, cause it's snowing! hahaha, I am such a child when it comes to snow xD **

**anywayyy... I hope you all like this chapter xD and thank you for the reviews! xD I might sit and dedicate this night to this story, tomorrow night to my Harry potter/vampire diaries story, the day after my twilight story and then the day after to my other Harry Potter story, seen as though I have the time off college. **

**Well until next time **

**Jess**

**x**


	9. At least she's a Slytherin

**A/N: Go I'm tired! **

**Anyway, as always I don't own Harry Potter and I never will, everything belongs to J. K . Rowling, well except this plot xD **

Chapter nine –at least she's a Slytherin

Draco's POV

"How do you feel?" Snape asked as I licked the remainder of the blood out of the glass.

I didn't answer him for a moment as I stepped forward towards Blaise, testing myself control, and as I drew closer I smelt something odd within him.

"You smell funny," I noted.

"What do you mean I smell funny, if I was a vampire my blood would be the first I would want to drain!" he defended himself.

"Well not me, there is a weird smell too it which makes my vampire shrink away from it." I told him seriously.

"Bite me, see for yourself," he pulled his shirt neck down a little.

"No," I told him.

"Bite me goddammit!" he demanded and shoved his neck in my face, giving me a clear view of his neck.

"I said no Blaise," I pushed him away, a little too harshly as he stumbled to the floor, "no means no Blaise, just because I don't want to drain you now, doesn't mean I won't want to do it later." I heard chuckling – again from Snape as he came closer towards us.

"What about me Mr Malfoy, do I smell appealing?" he dragged the word out as he leant towards me, if this wasn't a serious moment I would have asked if he were gay.

But instead I took a sniff; he had that strange smell to him as Blaise did, although it wasn't as strong. I told him this and watched as he leant back.

"Your father told me the same thing, it is your vampire telling your body that we are family and that we are not food, for those you are close with it will be the same, your parents, Theo, Pansy and any others-" he caught the look on my face and stopped. "They are the ones that will not be in danger, the other's you may need to work a little more on to keep out of harm. It is a good thing you are sharing a room with Granger." I felt an odd tickling sensation in my stomach at her name; guess she may be safe also, Merlin knows why though, she was the first I would want to bite. "Now I suggest you go eat."

With that both Blaise and I turned and walked out the room, until I remembered something.

"Does this mean I'm going to die in the sun?" I wondered and watched as he laughed again.

"You'll find out this afternoon," he smirked as I carried on leaving the room.

"Oh and Draco," Snape called and I turned to see the smirk still in place, "if you are going to drain someone, please make it Potter." I didn't answer him as I carried on walking, a smile on my lips at his words.

**Hermione's POV **

My body was still stiff, and after watching Draco run out of the room I went for a shower and changed into my robes before making my way down the stairs where Harry was waiting for me.

"I still don't believe we stayed up all night," I moaned and released a yarn.

"I know, but I'm glad we did," he beamed at me as I looped my arm with his.

"What did you tell Ron?" I wondered as we walked closer to the hall.

"I told him the truth, that I was out with you all night and we lost track of the time," I couldn't stop the groan that escaped me. "What?"

"Am I the only one that remembers the defence against the dark arts lesson, Ron still thinks there is something going on between us," I hissed under my breath as heads began to turn in our direction.

"Oh shit, I forgot Hermione, I'm so sorry," he muttered as we reached the table where Ginny, Ron, Lavender and Neville were sat.

"It's fine," I whispered, "hey guys!" I said louder before taking the seat next to Neville and away from Ron.

"Hey Mione, Ron was just telling us how you and Harry stayed out all night, everything alright?" Ginny wondered with a look I couldn't understand on her face.

"Everything's fine, we just needed a talk," I shrugged my shoulder while picking up a piece of toast.

"Bet that's not all," I heard Ron mutter under his breath, but when I snapped my eyes to his I saw him talking to Lavender.

Sighing I began to nibble on the piece of bread I had in my hands, but something felt odd, I had this weird sensation that someone was watching me, but when I turned my head I saw no one glancing my way. Shaking my head I carried on eating before I once again grew annoyed at the suspicious looks I was receiving.

"If you'll excuse me," I grabbed my bag and turned, seeing that Theo was sat alone.

Sighing for the second time I made my way over to where he was, throwing myself on a chair.

"Someone's in a bad mood," he commented with a smile, surprise evident in his voice.

"Yeah well I'm sick of people thinking the worst of me," I muttered under my breath.

He started laughing which caused me to look up, "preaching to the choir there Granger," I couldn't help but giggle along with him.

**Draco's POV **

"So you said your dad use to tell you stories about vampires?" I whispered the last word as we grew nearer to the hall.

"Yeah," it was obvious I had surprised him by speaking so openly, but it didn't care right now.

"Did he mention anything about mates?" I asked a little nervously, the monster in me was getting restless already, and I knew as the days went by it would get worse.

"He mentioned a few things," he shrugged while I waited for him to continue, by this time we were stood outside the hall.

"He said that when you see her you'll feel the pull, he told me that things around you and her will change and that you will know as soon as you see her because it will be like seeing her for the first time."

Instead of answering I took a chance and glanced around the hall, keeping my eyes on every long haired girl I could see, but when my eyes swept over a brown head of hair I felt an odd sensation in my stomach. Looks like I found her.

"She's in there," I muttered to Blaise as he began to pull me out of the hall before I could walk over there.

"Whoa, what are you going to do? Just walk in and go, 'hey, I'm a vampire and you're my mate,'" he snorted, "which one is it anyway?" he asked as he poked his head into the door.

I was about to point her out when I noticed that she'd moved and was now sitting with Theo, well at least she's a Slytherin.

"With Theo," I pointed as the bell rang, "come on, I'm sure she'll be in our next lesson," I muttered and began to grow excited at the prospect, or my monster did.

**Blaise's POV **

I wasn't as scared of Draco as I thought I would be, my dad had told me about Lucius and how he had nearly attacked half the school when he couldn't find his mate and nearly killed someone when she had agreed to a date with someone other than him.

I knew Draco would need to find her soon; I had an odd feeling that he would be worse.

"So you said your dad use to tell you stories about vampires?" Draco muttered causing me to jump and turn in his direction.

"Yeah," I nodded my head and waited for him to get to the point.

"Did he mention anything about mates?" he asked a little nervously, and I noticed that he was beginning to become fatuity a little, guess he wanted to find his mate as much as I did.

"He mentioned a few things," I shrugged as I went through the stories again to pin point anything I could remember.

"He said that when you see her you'll feel the pull, he told me that things around you and her will change and that you will know as soon as you see her because it will be like seeing her for the first time."

Instead of answering he turned towards the hall and began to glance in and around and the girls, I did the same seeing if I could spot anything different when Draco's eyes landed on them, but the only one that turned was Hermione.

"She's in there," He muttered to me and I couldn't stop the urge to pull him away before he could go in there and make a scene to get to her, I could already see his feet moving.

"Whoa, what are you going to do? Just walk in and go, 'hey, I'm a vampire and you're my mate,'" I snorted, "which one is it anyway?" I wondered as I poked my head through the door, wondering if I was right in my suspicion.

He did the same and I watched as confusion clouded his face, until a slow smile appeared.

"With Theo," he pointed just as the bell rang, "come on, I'm sure she'll be in our next lesson," he began to bounce on his feet and when I cast my eyes over to where Theo was sat I could only just keep the laughter in.

I had missed something out when it came to mates of a vampire, and that was that you would have already been attracted to your mate. Just so happens that Hermione Granger was Draco's mate, and he didn't even know it.

This potions lesson was going to be entertaining, and I knew just the person to help me to make Draco understand.

**A/N: God I love Paramore! haha random I know but listening to them now xD **

**So anyway, thank you to everyone that reviewed" You are awesome, and don't you just love Snape and Blaise? Hahaha xD **

**THERE IS SNOW EVERYWHERE! hahaha you have no idea how happy I am xD Me and Karl went out and just went crazy in it! xD **

**Well, until next time **

**Jess**

**x**


	10. Stupid mating thing

**A/N: Aren't I a good author? Hahah xD getting a lot of chapters these days, although I really do need to start this essay. **

**So anyway, I don't own Harry Potter and I never will, but I do happen to own this Plot xD **

Chapter ten –stupid mating thing

**Draco's POV **

We arrived early to class that first hour, I couldn't stop my head from snapping as students walked into the classroom, every time the door opened I would turn with a smile only to feel, well nothing.

"What if she isn't in this class?" I muttered to Blaise after five minutes of the same thing.

"Oh she is," he muttered, and even I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"How do you know?" my head once again snapped over to the door, Potter and Weasley entering, having what looked like an argument.

"Because I know," I knew then that he knew who she was, but before I could question him further the door opened once more and the pull in my chest started again. "Besides, she's here, with Theo." My head once again snapped around, this time slowly and I nearly choked on the air at what I saw.

There at the doorway stood Granger, or at least I thought it was her.

Everything about her was different, her hair, her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her blush, her body and just everything. Everything was clearer and if I was being honest with myself and not just my monster, she was beautiful, and she was apparently meant to be my mate.

"So is it Granger?" Blaise asked down my ear causing me to jump slightly.

"What?" I wondered, reluctantly taking my eyes of her.

"Is it Hermione that's your mate?" he whispered.

I glanced back at her to see her take a seat next to Theo and behind Potter and Weasley. Something about this made me want to drag her away, but instead I shook my head.

"Nope, told you she wasn't in this class," I answered but I knew he wouldn't believe me as I still had my eyes fixed on her.

"Good morning!" Professor Slughorn walked into the room causing everyone's heads to turn in their direction, at his bright voice.

Complete silence welcomed his morning.

"So, I heard that you re-visited an old spell in defence against the dark arts and thought I would do the same," he clapped his hands, causing those who were falling asleep to jump in their seats.

"So today you're going to be making Veritaserum," groans filled the room. "You have an hour, work with the person next to you, you may begin."

**Blaise's POV **

This was funny, every now and then I would watch as Draco moved his eyes over to where Hermione and Theo were sitting, his face would scrunch up as if in confusion before he would turn back to our work.

I knew he didn't want to admit that Hermione was his mate, I mean the guy had been brought up to hate people like her, but what was the point in denying that he liked her? He's liked her since she stood up to his father in second year, hell he fell for her in third year where she punched him, which reminded me, I still needed to high five her for that.

"What you looking at?" I asked, causing him to jump yet again, and he was meant to be a vampire? I snorted.

"What? Oh nothing, was just watching as Theo flirted with Granger, if you can even call it that," he snorted as well and I saw the perfect opportunity.

"Don't know about you, but I think they look quite good together," I commented and watched his reaction from the corner of my eyes.

His eyes went wide at the sight, his nostrils began to flair and his hands began to shake, but that wasn't what caught my attention, no it was the fact that his eyes were slowly turning red.

"I might tell him to ask her out, what do you think?" I know I was pushing my luck but I needed him to admit it to me that she was his mate.

Again I watched from the corner of my eyes as he took a few deep breaths.

"Ask him, but I doubt he will," I smirked at that, challenge excepted.

"I'll be right back," and before he could tell me otherwise I made my way over to where the pair was stood and dragged Theo to one side.

"What the hell Blaise?" he asked as he stumbled a little.

"I need you to do me a favour, no just shut up, I need you to flirt with Hermione," I didn't see the point in beating around the bush, and lowered my voice as quietly as I could so Draco couldn't hear.

"Don't want or need to know why, I'll do it," he smiled before walking back to where his partner was stood.

**Draco's POV **

I didn't want to believe it, I didn't want to face the fact that Granger, was my mate, I hated the idea just as much as I hated the thought of kissing her, those soft pink lips and that small wet tongue, STOP THE FUCK THERE! I shouted at myself in my head, not wanting to have these thoughts about that luscious…

"For fucks sake!" I bellowed quietly as Blaise made his way back over to me.

"What did he say?" I tried waiting until he was near me to ask, but I just needed to know the answer now.

"He said he'd do it," he shrugged and went back to work as I stared at the couple that was now all hands.

"You know you're doing it all wrong," I heard Theo mutter as he stepped behind her. "Here," he took her hands around the spoon and began to mix with her, "you feel that?" he asked and I growled, something I had never done before. I knew that trick, hell I even taught him that trick, he was pushing himself up against her and the table, trying to make her all hot and bothered.

Fucking prick needs to learn that he can't have what's mine!

"Yes, thank you," she blushed as she carried on stirring.

Without thinking I felt my hand reach forward as I picked up a spare spoon on my desk, and with a quick flick of my wrist I sent it flying towards his head before turning back to my potion, keeping a straight face as I watched him swear, but step away.

"You alright?" Granger asked as she looked up from the book.

"Yeah, just thought I felt something," he shook his head, "you know it's getting a little steamy near here," he muttered far too close to her ear for my liking.

"Well if you take your jumper of it might help," she didn't even glance up from her notes.

"Maybe I will if you do too," he smirked as she shook her head.

"I'm fine as I am thank you," she muttered before adding the last ingredient just in time for the bell to ring.

"Well maybe next time then," he brushed her arm and just as I was about to snap and tell him to back the fuck off, she grabbed her things and left the room.

"Hey guys!" he called as he made his way over to us.

"Theo," I nodded my head before waving my wand and cleaning the desk, making my way down to care of magical creatures.

"What's his problem?" he wondered.

"No idea," I could hear the shrug as Blaise spoke, but I ignored all this and made my way down to the class.

-)-

"Today is going to be real simple for you all, I want you all to go into the part of the woods with a trail and I want you all to find these ingredient's, you can work in two's," Hagrid told us all eagerly, and even I had to admit that his English was so much better.

It didn't mean I liked this class though, I still thought it was a waist of my time, and this assignment? What was the point of that? I didn't know that these plants were creatures.

Instead of arguing though I sighed and made my way inside the forest with Blaise hot on my trail.

"What's the point of this lesson?" I asked out loud as we began moving around the edges of the forest, picking at things that looked like what we needed.

"No idea," he shrugged. "Is your mate in this class?" he wondered as I groaned and shushed him.

"No, but will you be quiet, I don't want that oaf to know I'm a vampire, Merlin knows what he'd do." I shuddered at the thought as Blaise chuckled.

"Know what you're going to do to get her?" he asked without making eye contact.

"Not a clue, I can't just come out and say it, I can't ask her out, she hates me so what's the point?" there was no point in denying that Granger was my mate, I might not have liked that fact but what could I do to change it.

"Going to tell me who it is so I can help?" he came closer.

"I-I can't," I sighed.

He sighed also, "Well whoever it is maybe try to be her friend."

I thought over what he just said, maybe that could work, maybe if I tried talking to Granger like a normal person and became her friend, than maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Here's hoping I'm right.

We carried on working in silence then as I wondered how to start a conversation with her, what would we even talk about? Books? I snorted; yeah I bet she'd love that. Maybe I could ask her for help with work?

Before I could go into any detail about what I could do I heard a commotion from the side of us and felt the pull straight after.

"Oh will you stop fussing Ron, nothing is going on!" fucking hell, did her voice sound different as well? It was like bells, like the softest music I've heard in a while. Stupid mating thing and its stupid changes.

"What am I meant to think when you both are constantly with each other and you stayed out all night with him?" The weasel shouted.

"Will you be quiet," she shushed him, "nothing is going on between Harry and I," she huffed. "It would be none of your business anyway."

"So you are seeing him!"

"Oh will you just fuck of already! This is my free period, I don't want to spend it arguing." And with that final word she turned and left the red-faced prat alone.

"What was all that about?" Blaise asked from the side of me.

"Don't know," I shrugged, "looks to me like the Weasel is jealous of scar head and the bookworm," it felt weird saying that word now.

"Wouldn't blame him, those two are pretty close."

Looks like I've found my topic of conversation, I smirked.

**A/N: Well I'm lost, I am now baffled at what to write next. I'm sure I'll get it. **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, I'm glad you liked the chapter xD **

**This is dedicated to Nat, RIP chick, gone but never forgotten **

**But until next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


	11. Same wave length

**A/N: So as always, Harry Potter does not belong to me and never will, I do own this plot though :) **

Chapter eleven – same wave length

**Draco's POV **

"What's with the smirk?" Blaise wondered as we walked through the entrance doors and into the great hall.

"Oh nothing, just starting to get hungry," I gave him a pointed look as he backed away. I was hungry and Merlin knows my cravings were bad, I even caught myself staring at Hagrid's neck for Salazar's Sake; there was no way in hell I was going there. "Let's hurry up and eat." I shuddered a little at the memory.

I couldn't stand the smell of blood as I walked through the double doors and straight to an empty table, my mouth was watering as I picked up the first thing my hands touched and groaned in pleasure as the lumpy meat slid down my throat.

"Better?" Blaise asked as he and Theo sat on either side of me.

"Yeah," I nodded my head but continued to eat, well that was until I felt that tug in my chest. "Can't even eat without her," I sighed as I began to feel full.

I glanced up then, my monster needing to see her and as I looked up I was finally able to spot everything that was different.

Her hair went from bushy to smooth to looking like silk, I could see each tint in her hair, every shade of brown and even the little red that weaved through it.

I had to grip the table to stop myself from going over there and running my hands through it.

Her body was curvier, her uniform showing of her hips, bum and breasts. Merlin, what I wouldn't give to run my hands over those delectable... I stopped myself once more at those thoughts, noticing that It wasn't my monster that had that urge.

Her legs looked longer and not a single hair rested there, her skin looked a little paler than usual, but before I could worry I saw that it was normal and that her skin looked just as soft as her hair.

"It's rude to stare Draco," Blaise whispered without glancing up.

"Yeah well if she didn't laugh as loud as she is then I wouldn't glare," I drawled the word a little, knowing I was in fact admiring.

"I didn't hear her," he shrugged with a smirk; I was ready to hex that smirk off his face.

-)-

"No, I'm not saying he's a bad teacher, all I'm saying is that I would learn more if he didn't scare the shit out of me." Theo complained once more about Snape's teaching styles as we made our way towards the defence against the dark arts room.

"Then why don't you, oh I don't know grow a pair!" Blaise laughed as he slapped him across the back.

"Whatever, I'm just glad we're not doing the whole bogget thing again." I was a little gutted at that, Theo and Blaise hadn't gotten to have their turn as 'it was too much' for some of the students, which translated to Longbottom having a break down In the middle of the corridor.

"Yeah," we nodded our heads as we entered the classroom, seeing that the 'golden trio' were already there and that we were the last in the class and watching as every set of eyes turned in our direction.

"Draco, will you sit down already," Blaise hissed at me as I looked to see that they had taken the only double desk.

Sighing I placed myself in the seats in front of them, noticing my eyes had moved to seek Granger on their own accord.

"Take out parchment and ink, I want you to take notes as I talk, no talking in return, eyes to the front and turn to page three hundred and ninety-seven," I admired the fear that Snape struck in everyone's hearts as soon as they heard his voice, the way the atmosphere would change as soon as he walked into the room. It was something I was learning to pick up. No matter what Theo said, Snape was a good teacher in my book.

"In fact I change my mind," he turned slowly to face us all, his eyes holding mischief in them, "I want you to pair up with someone from the opposite house, you have two minutes to decide or I shall be pairing you myself." I changed my mind also; the man was a bloody lunatic.

I sat and waited as people around me stayed still, no one was attempting to make the first move. Everyone from Gryffindor still blamed us for the war and Slytherins' felt guilty, I even heard from Blaise they felt un-safe to be near them.

"Oh for Pete's sake," I heard Granger huff as a chair scraped across the floor and light footsteps could be heard afterward. I knew she was heading in my direction, I guess the witch wanted to work with either Blaise or Theo, not that I cared.

To my surprise though I felt her presence beside me, well a little way away but I felt her eyes resting on my head. Very slowly I looked up and into the eyes of a very annoyed Gryffindor.

"Do you want to work with me Mal-Draco?" she sighed my name as I felt warmth spread through me. My name sounded amazing on her tongue, the way she said it made it sound like a prayer. Shaking my head I returned her answer.

"Sure," I shrugged like it was no big deal as she took a seat, throwing her bag on the floor in the process.

I felt the electricity as soon as she sat down, little sparks pierced my skin as she took her seat. I wasn't the only one that felt it either, no, Granger jumped as soon as I was close enough and I noticed that her breath turned un-even, huh.

"What's up with you? Intoxicated by just sitting next to me?" I whispered seductively in her ear, only to have her snot in response.

"You wish Malfoy, just got hit with your smell is all," a smile fluttered across her face at the comment, and once again I found that I was drawn in by just that smile alone.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," I sang as I felt someone kick my chair, looking over my shoulder just to see Blaise giving me a pointed look as Potter took a seat beside him.

"So," I began only to be cut of as Snape came to stand in front of the class again.

"Good, I see that this task hasn't proved too difficult for you all." he chuckled a little under his breath at his 'joke,' "for this project you will be working with the person that is next to you, and for two weeks I want you to pick a creature and write an essay on them, you have this lesson to choose and to plan, I suggest you don't waste any time." He turned on his heel once more and walked towards the desk at the front, picking up papers and leaving us too it.

"What do you suggest we do?" Granger asked from the side of me, startling me a little as she was the first to talk.

"Not sure," I shrugged as I stared at the brown in her eyes, noticing that it wasn't just one shade, but three.

"Let's get one thing straight before we start shall we? I will not be doing all the work while you sit around and do Merlin knows what, we are partners, I expect you to put in just as much effort," I rolled my eyes as my mind drifted off to a different place where I would be putting in just as much effort, a day-dream which would most definitely make us partners. "Malfoy," she clicked her fingers in front of my face to gather my attention.

"What?" I demanded, "Why are you even working with me anyway? We don't like each other." I clarified not being able to say the word 'hate'.

"No one else wanted to work with you, so I thought that if they saw us sort of getting along and calling each other by our given names than they would do the same, I was right it seems."

So that was the reason why she wanted to work with me, because she what? Felt sorry for me?

"I didn't ask to be your charity case Granger," I sneered her name.

"And you never will be Malfoy, you're not a charity case, I also thought it would be different working with someone who actually has a chance to keep up and know what's going on." It was her turn to shrug now.

I didn't know what to say for a moment then, she sort of just complimented me and I for one was in shock! Maybe this whole 'getting Granger' thing was going to be easier than I expected.

"Yeah well I guess it will be interesting," I muttered uncertain. "If we can find a subject that is," I moved my chair a little closer to hers than, wanting to feel the heat that radiated of her, to smell that sent of Lavender and musk that was all Her- fuck! Having her this close was messing with my brain!

"How about vampires?" she offered.

"What?"

"Vampires Malfoy, you know the creature that is all about blood?" she raised her eyebrow at me.

"What makes you say them"? I wondered, had she caught on to what I was? Did she somehow guess?

"I don't know really, the subject has always fascinated me I guess," she shrugged once more, "but if you want to do something else than by all means," she gestured to the paper, but I was to preoccupied with my thoughts to speak.

She has always found vampire's fascinating? Did that mean I could tell her what I was? Would she understand? Would she hate me and become afraid?

"Sure, vampires sound fine with me," I smiled a little at her, knowing that if she were to find out, it would be best if she found out on her own.

"Great," she fully beamed now, and not at Potter or Weasley, but at me! Holy cow! "So what are we going to do for the theme?" she asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"How about how muggles and wizards differ in their opinion and facts?" I offered. I didn't know what made me suggest it, but by the glint in her eyes I saw that I made the right choice.

"That actually sounds like a good idea," she said a little surprised.

"Yeah, it tends to happen now and again you know," I chuckled a little and almost sighed with happiness as she did the same.

"Bound to happen sooner or later," she added.

Just as I was about to ask her more about the subject the bell rang.

"Oi Granger," I heard Blaise call as we both began to pack our things away.

"Yeah?" she turned to him, the smile still in place.

"We're having a party in Slytherin common room, you coming?" I was about to laugh at the idea, Granger, at a Slytherin party? There would be no way in-

"Sure," she shrugged like it was no big deal, while I stood with my mouth hanging open.

"Cool, nine tonight, just knock and someone will let you in, see you then," he waved as both Potter and I stared at the two with a confused expression on our face.

Guess for once he and I were on the same wave length.

**A/N: Stupid fanfiction is messing up! bleeehhhh! **

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted or added this to their favourites, you are awesome! **

**I am seriously pissed off though! I could sue the school I use to work at for the things they have said, the discrimination shits! aghdfjgshgdnkgj! **

**That doesn't matter though, what matters is that I'm 18 in 26 days! AHHHH! Not like its going to change, except now I ma legally able to buy vodka instead of lying about my age xD Hehehe **

**Until next time though **

**Jess **

**x**


	12. Plan

**A/N: Hello xD so as always I do not own Harry Potter and I never will, but I do own this plot xD **

Chapter twelve – plan

Blaise's POV

Have you ever had the feeling that something bad was going to happen? Yeah? Well that's the feeling that was running through my gut at this moment.

I had everything sorted for tonight, everything was ready and all I had to do was wait for the day to finish and wait for people to turn up.

Doesn't seem too hard right?

Wrong.

I was currently sat in the great hall, on a table alone waiting – I'm always waiting – for both Draco and Theo.

I knew Draco was mad, I saw his face when I invited Hermione to the party in Slytherin common room, but I knew that if I could get those two talking tonight it would make things so much easier.

For everyone.

I chuckled to myself then, causing a few heads to turn in my direction, but a snarl made them turn back. I remember the last time Hermione and I had been drunk, - something I must never mention to Malfoy, - but it was such a funny night that even though I was out of it, I remember.

She and I had been playing truth and dare, - something which we should be playing tonight, - and I had asked her one simple question.

Tell me something no one else knows.

"_**Come on Granger, I just told you I would date Luna Lovegood if the opportunity ever came up." I complained, honestly not sure if that was the right thing to say. **_

"_**Yeah, but I don't know what to say." She picked her bottle up and downed another mouthful. **_

"_**Fine," I sighed and did the same, before coming up with an idea, "answer with the first thing that comes into your head." She nodded, "no thinking about it though." Once again she nodded before taking another swig. **_

"_**Are you ready?" I asked. **_

"_**Yes," she gave straight away and I began.**_

"_**Favourite lesson?"**_

"_**Muggle studies." **_

"_**Favourite teacher?"**_

"_**Snape."**_

"_**Lucky number?"**_

"_**Three."**_

"_**Bra size?"**_

"_**34D, BLAISE!" she threw a cushion at me. **_

"_**Sorry," I winked, "best kiss?"**_

"_**George," she blushed.**_

"_**Person you would date if asked?" **_

"_**Malfoy," she gasped; well my mouth fell to the floor.**_

It had taken her a few weeks to be able to talk and look at me again.

Other things happened that night, but apart from the kiss we shared, that's the part that stuck with me.

She liked Draco, and I knew that he liked her, this was only a month before we arrived back at school so who knew, their feelings may be the same. So all I had to do was get them to admit it.

That's the reason for tonight, a few drinks down their necks and this could be the start of something.

"Oh I know that look, what the hell are you planning and against who?" I snapped my head up at that voice.

"Why Hermione, I don't know what you're talking about," I told her in a far too innocent voice.

"Don't play stupid with me Zabini," she raised an eyebrow as she took a seat opposite me, "I know you far too well to tell when you're planning something."

"Well if you must know, I wasn't planning anything, I was just remembering last time you and I went drinking together," her face flushed with colour as her eyes went wide.

"Yes well, I won't be drinking tonight." She gave a smirk.

"We'll see, OI Theo!" I waved above my head when I caught sight of my friend, stood talking to some girl. But as soon as he saw who I was sat with he made his way over to us.

"Blaise," he nodded to me as he sat next to Hermione, bringing his chair closer. "Granger," he nearly purred.

"Hello Nott," she smiled.

"You coming to the party tonight, it's in Slytherin common room, but I'll protect you," he winked and I near enough gagged.

"Yeah, Blaise already invited me, and I think I can take care of myself." With that she picked up her bag just as Draco was coming through the doors, "now if you'll excuse me."

As soon as she was far enough away I slapped Theo across the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" he complained as he rubbed the spot my hand connected with.

"You can stop flirting with her now," I scooped up a little soup on my spoon.

"Well you never know, maybe I want to flirt with her," he shrugged and took off as well when Draco had reached the table.

"I don't smell do I?" Malfoy complained as he took the seat Hermione was just sat in.

**Draco's POV **

I watched as everyone left the table, first it was Granger, than Theo, it was like they didn't want to be near me.

Which I could understand.

"I don't smell do I?" I asked as I took the seat that still held the soft scent of the browned haired witch.

"No, they just went to get ready for tonight, but Draco, I have to tell you something." He looked a little nervous.

"What?" I asked as I moved my seat forward.

"Theo likes Hermione."

The news had my heart clench at the words, there was no way in hell that Theo could like Granger, she was, well she was just amazing – stupid monster – while he was not.

"What do you mean Theo likes Granger?" I asked.

"Exactly what I said, Theo likes Hermione and I think he may try something tonight."

"Why would I care?" I clenched my teeth together.

"For fucks sake Draco! I know Hermione is your mate so stop being a prick and just come out with it," he shouted.

"Shh! I don't want people to know," I hushed him, "how did you figure it out anyway?"

"Well remember when I told you some of the things vampires do?"

"Yeah."

"I missed out that they would be your equal in any way; you would have to have liked them before the transformation." He shrugged while my mouth dropped open.

"I don't," I tried to lie when the truth was I did, I still do. It wasn't just my monster. I'd come to terms with that. But I didn't know that liking her would make her my mate for life. She was stunning and funny and just, well she was me but a girl and a nerd, but how was she my equal?

"Stop lying for once in your life Draco, if you want me to help you with Hermione, and let's face it you need as much help as you can get than just stop." He huffed and leant back on his seat.

"Is it your time of month?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Stop avoiding the subject Malfoy, what is your plan?"

"I don't have a plan," lie.

"Bull! You have a pan to get dressed in the morning, so something as important as this has to have a plan." He knew me too well sometimes.

"Well maybe I have thought about it," I ran my fingers through my hair, "and maybe I decided to be her friend?" it sound so much like a question.

"Be her friend?" He paused for a second, "huh, that could work, although don't be too friendly that you end up in the friend zone like me," he sighed.

"Right, well I'll flirt as well."

"I think you need to think about this Draco, you don't know anything about this mating bond, hell I know more than you do. I think you should talk to your dad about this. No don't give me that look! You and I both know that your dad has changed, so talk to him." He gave me a pointed look before standing. "Now I better go check things for the party, blackmailing first years don't have the same effect as it used to." I nodded in agreement as he left me alone.

In some sense I knew Blaise was right, I knew that I had to speak to my dad at some point, but what was I mean to say to him? 'Hey dad, you remember the witch that was tortured in our living room? Yeah, well she's my mate!' I don't think that would go down well.

But I had to tell him, the sooner the better.

So with that thought I stood and made my way to the front of the room where my god father was sat.

"What do you want Draco?" he asked without raising his head.

"I need to use the floo network."

"You have half an hour," again he didn't look up as I turned and walked away from the table.

-)-

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

So looks like Blaise was right, I should have had that talk with my father sooner because what I just learnt, I would need.

Apparently if Granger doesn't accept me as her mate than my body will reject the change and well he didn't explain the next bit, apparently it was excruciating.

So I had to make this work with Granger, I had to somehow convince her to love me, even if I didn't return those feelings. Sure I liked her, and no matter what Blaise said, there was no way in hell that I was in love with her.

I didn't bother going back to my dorm, I knew she would be there and it would make my mind go all fuzzy, so instead I went straight down to the dungeons and after muttering the password I walked straight in.

"I swear to Merlin! Even the Weasley's would be able to follow that simple instruction, the drinks are going in the fucking ice on the bar!" I heard Blaise shout as soon as I walked through the portal hole, and caught sight of him towing over students before they scurried away.

"Ah but Weasley would probably be sat eating everything," I chucked as I walked straight towards him.

"True, how did it go?" he asked while lowering his voice so no one would hear.

"Apparently my body will reject me if she does as well, so yeah, I do need this plan," I sighed as I dumped myself on a seat.

"That's why we have tonight," he smirked as he too sat and watched as others did his work.

**Hermione's POV **

Why I agreed to do this I will never know. But here I was, in a dress I cringed at about to make my way down to the dungeons and to a party I didn't even want to attend.

When Blaise had asked me to go to this party I saw the look on Malfoy's face, that's why I did it, I wanted to prove that 'know-it-all-Granger,' could have fun.

"You look amazing Hermione," Harry smiled at me as I walked into my dorm room; Harry had been sat talking to me – or trying to talk me out of going tonight.

"Thank you," I smiled as I made my way to the door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" he asked for the seventh time that night.

"No, I'll be fine, just be ready if I sent a Patronus." He nodded his head as we parted ways, him to Gryffindor common room and me into the snake's pit.

**A/N: I'm ill, will someone sing soft kitty to me? No? Okay.**

**So, a bit of news here xD first I am sorry about the late update, but I have been working and doing my college work (which reminds me, the next update should be the 12th or 11th, one or the other) xD **

**I have so many ideas for this story! It's just putting them all down in the right order, so bare with me.**

**As for those who read my other stories, again bare with me cause I am slowly getting thought them, just give me time cause I am starting to lose inspiration for them. **

**OH OH OH OH" I am dying my hair red! hahahaa (my avatar is me) So I shall look more like a vampire than I do now xD **

**Until next time,**

**Jess **

**x**


	13. thank you

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the people involved, but I do own this plot and the things that happen :) **

Chapter thirteen – thank you

Draco's POV

I was stood in the far corner of the room, no one - those that bothered paid me any attention. I could see everyone from where I was stood, see everything as well. The door was on the opposite side of me; and whenever the thing swung open my heart would pound.

"Stop fussing, she said she'll be here, just stick to the plan." Blaise muttered on the way past.

"I know," I hissed back as my eyes once again shot to the door.

I knew the plan, my plan was to talk to Granger like I would Blaise, well without all the insults and stuff, but I was going to do it, I was going to show her that her blood status doesn't matter to me, it had never mattered.

"Hermione! Fucking hell, remind me to invite you out every night," I heard someone call and as I turned my head I saw Blaise pulling someone who took my breath away into an embrace.

I knew who she was; my monster was fighting for me to move over there as Hermione Granger stood at the door in a tight dress that also had me drooling.

"Please don't I had to fight with Harry for him not to come," she giggled as she took his arm and he led her further into the room, "this is pretty amazing Blaise, how the hell did you get it all done when I saw you less than three hours ago?"

"I have my ways," he winked at her as he walked closer and closer, which gave me a clear view of her long legs and the fuck me now heels she was wearing.

"Who'd you blackmail now?" she asked and I couldn't stand it any more as I moved forward and made myself known.

"I believe it was the first years this time Blaise?" I asked as I turned and smiled at the curly-haired witch. "You came I see." I remarked.

"I did," she nodded her head as a small smile lit her face.

"I didn't blackmail them, I threatened them instead. Now if you'll excuse me." Blaise made a move to leave, and with one final wink at me he was gone.

"He doesn't have any shame does he?" she asked as she watched him with a bunch of girls that were stood in the corner.

"Don't think he does," I was surprised that she had started the conversation, but I wasn't going to be the one to stop it. "I didn't think you would come you know, I mean Theo isn't here yet," I chuckled a little as she shook her head.

"Why would I care if Theo is here?" she shot at me.

"I know he bothers if you are," I shrugged, "do you want a drink?" I offered.

"No thank you, I told Blaise I wasn't drinking tonight."

"One drink wouldn't hurt," I pressed.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you to get it," she gave me the look that screamed she didn't trust me and I get that, but I hoped that after tonight that would all change.

-)-

It was ten minutes after everyone left leaving five of us behind, that Blaise decided to make this party a little more interesting.

"Think we're all drunk enough to play a little game of truth or dare, Slytherin style!" Blaise screamed from above the table as I rolled my eyes. It was true, everyone was drunk, Granger included and it was times like these that I hated being a vampire because even the strongest stuff didn't have the slightest effect.

But when it came to a truth or dare with your drunken mate, you couldn't help but say yes.

So we made our way to where the couches were moved and took a seat next to each other with Blaise and Theo on the opposite side, and Pansy placed on Granger's right.

"So I'm guessing you've all played this version," nods from everyone, "don't answer, you drink, don't do a dare you do two, simple." He smirked as he spun the bottle to choose who would start the game.

"Theo, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he answered confidently.

"Most embarrassing moment?"

"My dad finding me in girls clothes that time Draco dared me to dress in them," he muttered and I couldn't help but laugh as I remembered, his dad thought he was having 'issues' for a month after that. "Pansy, truth or dare?"

Now what people should know is that Pansy could not handle her drink, she was the type of person that would pass out after a few shots; I was surprise she was even sitting straight, well minus the wobbling.

"Truth!" she slurred.

"Who is it you like right now?"

"You have to shh," she put her fingers to her lips, "he doesn't know," she whispered. "But it's Harry."

"Sorry?" I wasn't sure if I heard her right.

"HARRY POTTER!" she screamed before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

I've known Pansy for years now, put up with her crazy boyfriends, and her weird ideas, but somehow I couldn't get over the fact that she liked Potter.

"Right," Blaise rolled his eyes, obviously putting it down to the drink, "go on Pansy, you choose someone."

"Granger," she sang and pointed at the giggling witch. "What are you two biggest secrets?"

This caught my attention straight away.

It took her a moment to think over her answer but when she did she couldn't keep a straight face. "I kissed Blaise," she burst out laughing while Theo turned towards Blaise and patted him on the back and I glared in spite at him. "And, I'm not done!" she waved her hands with a cute little pout on her face. "I'm adopted," my eyes went wide with shock, but before I could ask who her real family was, there was a knock on the door.

"Get the door for us Malfoy," Theo shooed me away and as I turned I heard the one question I wanted to know myself, "is she a good kisser?"

"Best I've had so far," Blaise whispered loud enough for me to hear, and before I could stop it a growl ripped its way up my throat and as I reached the door I ended up nearly ripping it off its hinges.

"What do you want Potter?" I snarled as a fit of giggles and a hush could be heard from behind me.

"Well it's past four in the morning and Hermione isn't back in her room."

"Yeah, she's here," and that really wasn't an invitation for him to push his way through the bloody door!

"Hey Hermione," a smile spread across his face as he reached her. "Come on, it's time to get you in bed."

He began to lift her up as I stood in the corner, my monster was screaming at me to fight him off her, but whenever I began to move a weird feeling would come over me, something that only happened when Blaise was with her.

"But Harry!" she began to complain but it didn't work as he already had her on her feet.

"You'll thank me in the morning," he chuckled lowly in her ear as the two made their way for the door. "Goodnight," they called behind them as the door swung shut, silence leaving their presence, well that was until I turned my glare back towards my 'best mate'.

"Think you and I should talk," I muttered as I turned and made my way to his room, knowing that he'd follow.

**Hermione's POV **

I loved the weekend, I don't care what I said before, weekdays are crap and the weekend is better.

"How's the head?" Harry smirked from across the table as I groaned in pain.

"It's bloody fantastic," I spat sarcastically.

"Well I did warn you not to go," his smile grew.

"You really are a twat you know Potter," I smirked back as his face fell.

"I could say the same to you," he sang as he jumped from the table and left the hall before I could throw the piece of uneaten toast at him.

I groaned in pain again then as I placed my head in my hands then, I felt like I was being hit in the head repeatedly with a hammer and the longer I sat there the more it hurt.

"Drink this," someone muttered as they sat across from me, and as I looked up I saw a clear vial standing in front of a nervous looking Parkinson.

"What is it?" I asked just as nervous.

"Don't give me that look Granger, it's a hangover potion." She snapped and without even thinking I took the tube and downed the contense instantly feeling the pain disappear. "Better?"

"Yes thank you," I smiled before the atmosphere changed to awkward yet again.

"So there is actually a reason I needed to come over here," she fidgeted in her seat. "I just wanted to tell you that last night, I, well." I stopped her there.

"I won't tell anyone what you told us Parkinson."

"Really?"

"Yes, I told you things last night I don't want people finding out just yet, you're secret is safe with me no matter what though," I gave her a reassuring smile as she physically relaxed.

"You know, I don't care what some people say, you're alright Granger."

"Thank you, you two," I smiled as we fell into a conversation like it was something we did every day.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late reply, but I did finish my essay and I have been enjoying valentines day with the boy xD **

**I would like to say a happy late birthday to XMizzTuraX, I'm sorry I didn't upload on the day but I got some bad news and hadn't had it done.**

**I'm not happy with this chapter, but it needed to happen cause of the things I have planned for later, plus I have only just wrote the thing and needed to post it :) And yes, Draco and Hermione are not going to fall in love straight away. Draco may be there - without knowing - but Hermione is too smart for that xD **

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it and 1 week before my birthday! hahaha already have my dress - too short to bend down in- my hair dye - yes I am going red xD - my heels, - takes practise walking in heels that high**

**Now I am going to be a good author and try and write some more chapters for this and my other stories :) **

**Until next time, **

**Jess **

**x **

**P.S! Thank you to everyone that sung soft kitty to me! Thanks to you I am so much better! xD **


	14. Unnoticed

**A/N: So as always I do not own Harry Potter or anything involved with him but I do own this plot. **

**Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes, I sort of can't feel my arm at the moment. **

Chapter fourteen – unnoticed

Pansy's POV

_Dear Diary _

_There are a few things in my life I regret and wish I could change, there are also something's I wished I could do or say that could make certain things happen. An example? Well that would be easy, I would change every single thing I have ever done or said to the golden trio. _

_It's what caused me to join the dark lord and his fight to rid the world of not just them but people like them. _

_Don't get me wrong, I knew what I was doing at the time but you know me the best diary, you know I was never a jealous person when it came to others, but as soon as Potter, Granger and Weasley (not so much Weasley,) came into the picture I couldn't help but despise them and want them out of this school and out of my life. _

_I still don't know the reasons why, but I shall break it down and see what I come up with. _

_First you had Harry Potter, there was something about him that would always invite me in, and I hated it. I knew that I liked him, but I also knew that I never stood a chance. He was Harry fucking Potter for Merlin's sake and he could have had any woman but he chose Ginny, someone I knew for a fact kissed Theo during the war. _

_I guessed that's why I hated him, he was so stupid and blind sometimes that he didn't even see that he was loved by all and wanted by more. I know that isn't a good enough reason to hate him but diary, if you wanted someone you can't have what would you do?_

_Weasley would be the next one I would be able to break down easily, god I hated the boy! He was so childish sometimes that I wondered why they even put up with him, but I guess it's the same reason we put up with Theo. He's like family to them, he makes his mistakes but when it came down to it they would always stick together, or not so much from what I've heard. _

_Can't hate someone for that though can I? No, I guess I just hate the prat in general. _

_Now Granger, she was always a misery to me, she was always smiles and laughter even at the weirdest of times. I know that Draco likes her, hell I can even say he loves her although he would never admit it to himself or us. But he did, he loved her and the witch doesn't even see what she has. I guess that's one reason._

_The next would probably be the way she looks, now you know how I told you that Hermione had bushy hair and wore clothes that could fit even Blaise? Well that all changed this year, her hair is so smooth and looks effortless, she had flawless skin and even her clothes fit better. Like I said I was never a jealous person but Granger could certainly bring that out in me. _

_But today_

""What you got there Parkinson? Writing another plan to get the trio or is it too bring you know who back?" I didn't even turn my head this time, I just stopped writing and closed my book, hoping the magical lock worked this time.

"Or are you writing in that bloody diary again?" I didn't care who it was this time, I just stood and began to make my way out of the library, feeling a small thud on my head, knowing they were throwing parchment at me once more.

"Don't know why they all came back, they should have just stayed away." I heard one mutter, but again it was something I was use too, I mean I did hear it twice a day now and what was I meant to do? Go back to the way I was and throw a hex at them? Again that's what got me in this mess in the first place.

So slowly I made my way down to the great hall feeling eyes on me as I kept my head down, shrinking my diary and placing it in my pocket for no one else to see.

But as soon as I got to the hall I wanted to turn around.

Every head turned in my direction, every pair of eyes narrowed into slits. well all except one who was sat with her head in her hands.

I knew that look, and before I could stop myself I had the spare vial out of my bag and was slowly making my way over to the spare seat opposite her.

**Draco's POV**

These looks I was receiving were beginning to get old; everywhere I looked someone would be staring, pointing or both. It was beginning to irritate me and my monster.

Right now it was a second year that was walking in front of me.

"Have you seen Malfoy this year, I don't know if you'd agree but I can see the same look in his eyes they say his father had. Do you think he will continue what the dark lord started? Are you even listening to me? Whatever what I'm saying is I don't see why Hermione Granger off all people is talking to him, Carra?"

By this time Carra had tried to tell her five times that I was behind her, and it was about now that the other girl noticed that she wasn't replying.

"What's up with you?" slowly Carra tilted her head to the side indicating where I was stood, and as soon as the other girl turned she finally noticed I had heard everything.

"Afternoon," I said in the sweetest voice I could muster, narrowing my eyes slightly as she visibly swallowed.

"Hi Malfoy, I was, we were just." She swallowed once more, my monster rejoicing in the fact that her heart was racing, causing the blood in her neck to flow quicker than usual.

"You were just talking about something you have no idea about?"

"No it wasn't like that, it was-"

"Just shut up Emma!" Carra hissed in her ear before the two scurried away and I made my way back towards the place I swore I would never go, a place that I only went too to sleep, a place that only one person would call heaven, yeah I was going to the library.

-)-

What the fuck did some of these students read? 'How to master the art of seduction with your new vampire looks? HA! Like I needed that.

I was currently stood in the shelves with the rows of V's scanning the headings off the book until I could find the one that would tell me something useful on how to get Granger.

I've been thinking about that all night, the fact that Granger admitted something so big that if it was any other time and I was still the prat I was I could have used it against her, but now? Yeah now I don't know what to do.

"How many times Hermione, these are Slytherins! You can't trust anything they do or say." My head snapped around at the name, my heart picking up slightly at the sound.

"Oh Ron really, we have had this conversation far too many times now, they are not as bad as we thought they were, what more do they have to do to prove it?"

"So just because they haven't called you, well that name and that they seem to be staying out of trouble does not make up for the things they've done!"

"I'm not saying it does, but we all make mistakes Ron, some bigger than others but it's what makes us human! We can't judge people on the past anymore, I wish you would just grow up and see that!"

I was stood at the corner of the shelves now, both listening and watching as the trio sat at the same table they always occupied, Granger and Weasley sat opposite one another while Potter sat in the middle with his head in his hands.

"I grow up? Me? What about you Hermione, we all know about that crush you had on Malfoy a few years ago, grow up and realise he is never going to be right for you! Look what happened to Fred because of people like him." If I wasn't so caught up in the words that had just left Weasley's mouth I would have been laughing at the shade of his face, now the famous ruby red to match his ears.

"Enough!" I was glad Potter had spoken up because by the tears that were threatening to spill over Grangers eyes I was ready to knock the shit out of Weasley for the things he had just said. "Guys I am sick of you two arguing about the same thing, your both right in a way but I can't stand the fact that this is tearing us apart!" he slammed his hands on the table and I had to admit, Potter was scary when he was angry. "Ron we have practice," and with one small and very annoying kiss on Granger's cheek they both left the room leaving me to make a quick decision.

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! So sorry for the late update, It was my 18th birthday on the 22nd and I don't think there has been a day until today that I have been sober xD TAKE THAT LIVER! But yeah, I am sorry about the wait with this. **

**I am a good writer though! I did write this chapter while being seriously ill so am I forgiven? **

**Would like to say thank you to everyone that reviewed and alerted this story and oh also CONGRATULATIONS! to my cousin and her beautiful baby Logan! **

**Am I done? I think I am, shall go work on the next chapter, oh but I should mention, these things in these chapters are happening for a reason. Okay? Okay :) **

**Until next time,**

**Jess**

**x**


	15. Hey

**A/N: So as always I don't own Harry Potter or anything to do with him, but I do own this plot. **

Chapter fifteen – hey

Hermione's POV

Harry was right, these arguments about Slytherin's were tearing Ron and I apart, but what was I mean to do? Blaise was one of my closest friends, sure he wasn't as close as Harry, Ron and I but we were still close. Pansy and I had been talking and to my surprise she wasn't as bad as people made out, she was more on the shy side and whenever I mentioned Harry she would turn a dazzling red colour. It was quite weird to see that side of her instead of the scheming side I was so use too.

Now Malfoy, he was a whole different matter all together, I knew he had changed and Ron was right when he said I had, had a crush on him a few years ago, this was in sixth year when I saw the raw side of him, not that I knew why he was so openly emotional at the time. He had changed that much was clear, not once had he said anything bad to me when we happened to be in the same room. He would still stay clear off me but that was in his nature. I don't know what it is about him but I was getting curious to why I was beginning to be affected by him in the ways I never was with anyone else.

"Your better than that you know," I jumped a little at the sound of a chair scraping against the floor as who ever had spoken sat on the chair Harry had just left.

"What do you mean?" I asked not bothering to look up as I already knew who it was.

"I mean you don't deserve being spoken to like that," I looked up then just in time to see him shrug.

"Is that some sort of joke where you're going to turn it around so it's an insult against my blood status?" it was confusing to why Malfoy was sat so close and was saying these words.

"It's no joke Granger, your blood status doesn't matter to me, I was just pointing out the fact that Weasley has no right to speak to you like that."

"You were listening to our conversation?" I raised an eyebrow at him as he let out a chuckle.

"Typical, I tell you that your blood status didn't matter to me and you only pickup on that I was listening?" he chuckled a little harder now and I couldn't stop the small giggle that left my lips at how right he was. "But to answer your question yes I was listening and I agree with Weasley, you shouldn't stick up for people like us Granger, I should know, Slytherin's are never ones to change for people. Especially when it's people like you Gryffindor's," I didn't realise what he was talking about until he jerked his finger over his shoulder and pointed at a group of fourth year Hufflepuff's that were obviously staring.

"Just because other people say one thing Malfoy doesn't mean certain people think the same way," I gave him a hesitant smile, "it doesn't mean I forgive you for everything you've done, I'm just saying I know why you did it." again I gave him a small smile only to see that he was still staring over that the group of Hufflepuff's. "Malfoy, did you hear anything I just said?"

"Yeah sorry, just hate when people talk about you like you can't hear what they're saying." He looked down at the table as I went over his words, there was something wrong with them and I knew what it was, the table happened to be closer to me and that was still pretty far away. If I couldn't hear them then how could he?

"Just ignore them Malfoy," I couldn't help but to act on the urge to lean forward and place my hand on top of his, "so are you sure you want to do vampires for the essay?" I pulled the attention and my hand away from the suddenly thick atmosphere around us.

"Sure, would be interesting to learn more about vampires, all I know so far is they are fucking sexy and want to drink blood." he winked as I shook my head.

"Most people think that but I find them fascinating."

"How so?" he leaned forward a little as a curious look crossed his face.

"I don't know, I just find it interesting how their emotions are much higher than the rest of ours, they can be fine one minute and snap the next. They all have a different story to tell, and I find it," I stopped.

"Find it what?" he pressed.

"Romantic how they have one certain person made for them," I sighed then as I moved my fringe out of my eyes and began moving paper around the table in an awkward manner.

"You think it's romantic?" I don't know what provoked my answer but as I replied I remained eye contact with him.

"Yeah, you would never have to worry about anything if you had someone that couldn't help but love you, don't get me wrong it would be horrible having the constant fear of thinking did they love you for you or because they had too." I shrugged. "Anyway we have a few more weeks until the end of the month, I think we should start this essay?" I offered changing the subject at the intense look he was giving me.

"I would but I have something to do, family commitment, see you tonight Granger." He called as he once again stood from the table and left the room with one final look back at the Hufflepuff table.

**Draco's POV **

I knew the consequences of coming today, but it was the only day I was able to come. There was a certain day a month which I would lie and say I had family commitments, to family I would lie and say I had school commitments but the truth was I was here, I came this day every month, it was the only day that he and I were alone.

Alone without judgment.

"Hello," I peered over the desk to the chubby woman that was sat at the opposite side shuffling stacks of papers until her eyes glanced up and met mine. "I was wondering if you could tell me if anyone is in room 301?" I smiled sweetly at her, there was no doubt in my mind that she knew who I was, but if she did, she didn't say.

"It looks like there is someone in there at the moment if you want me too," I stopped her there, I knew exactly who it was and if they knew I was here they wouldn't be able to forgive me.

"It's okay, I'll wait," I smiled as I made my way down the now familiar corridor and towards the door that held a secret of mine.

I hadn't been here since I turned so as soon as I took a deep breath in I had to hold onto the side of the door frame to hold myself in place. The smell of blood was everywhere and was so strong that I could feel my fang begin to itch to escape to sink my teeth into anything that delicious smell was coming from. But instead of doing so I held my breath and began to calm down remembering that wherever that smell was coming from was probably happening because of people like me.

"I'll be back soon, don't do too much damage." I heard a voice from inside and just as I ducked behind a corner I saw a flash of red before footsteps faded down the hall letting me know that the cost was now clear.

Slowly I crept into the room closing the door silently behind me, I know no one else was there but an old habit died hard. But once I made sure the room was clear and locked I made my way over to the bed and took a seat that was still warm from its last visitor.

I looked over at the body lay on the sheets remembering the night he was brought here.

"_Is he alright?" I ran my hands through my hair gripping it hard as tears dripped down my cheeks. _

"_Sir we will have to ask you to wait outside." The nurse pushed me through the doors as stretcher after stretcher was brought through the double doors. _

_I was so torn, I knew that if anyone was too find me here I would be killed without question but I knew that I had to see if this man I had admired during our early years of Hogwarts was alright. _

_I wasn't even meant to find him; I had been running away from the fight when I saw it happen. He was winning at one point, his want pointed at his attacker, I watched from the corner as his attacker turned the tables around and shot a curse his way. _

_His family though he was dead, I knew better. _

"_Mr Malfoy I think it'll be best if you inform the family," the nurse called as she handed me parchment and paper before once again leaving me to write the message that I had no doubt would break the families hearts. _

Sighing at the memory I shook it away before turning back to the man on the bed, "Hey Fred." I called over the beeping of the machines that let us know that he was alive but no matter what he wouldn't hear us.

I liked to come here every month for a few reasons, one was that I felt so guilty, I had teased him and his family throughout Hogwarts and had been one of the people that had caused this to happen, if it wasn't for people like me than maybe Fred would be alive, well awake.

Another reason was that I liked to speak to Fred like no other; even though he was asleep I still liked to think he was listening like he did in school. That's something no one knew, Fred and I had talked, we use to speak all the time, only George and Blaise knew this. Fred was the one who talked me out of killing Dumbledore and too think about what would happen if I did.

Today I was here because I needed help.

**A/N: So bad news, I have authors block and am stuck with what I'm going to do for this :/ So it might take me a little while to get a new chapter up :/ **

**But some good news? Well I have decided to re-write starting new, I have changed the title as well as a lot off the stuff in it. I have decided that I will be adding some Harry and Pansy stuff as well as a lot more Dramione if anyone wants to give that a try? haha xD**

**Until next time, and hopefully it's not a long way away.**

**Jess**

**x**


End file.
